


How the Soldier got caught in her web.

by Widowlover1211



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Romanogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A little from CATWS, Angry Natasha, Angry Steve, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, mcu - Freeform, nice steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowlover1211/pseuds/Widowlover1211
Summary: Ever since Natasha came to recruit Steve he had wanted to more about her but she's always just out of his grasp. Little does Steve know the Black Widow has a crush on a certain super soldier. A story of how their love came to be.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and im kind of nervous posting it since I doubt it's that great but I hope you enjoy. I’ll try to add more chapters as soon as possible

Nat didn’t understand why she was the one who was sent to do such things. She was a spy not some chaperone or recruiter to the elderly. Well I guess it’s better than teaching trainees. She sighed at the thought. She knew she was one of the agents Fury trusted the most but there were less busy and more interested people for this. Recruiting Captain America for the Avengers project was a need,she knew that but she was really in no mood to deal with anyone right now. The amount of missions,briefings and paperwork she had on standby would have been enough to throw even her off the edge. When she finally got to her destination she stood in front of the building. You could tell it was an old building because of the vines it was covered in,the sign that began to wear off and the old design reading Joe’s Gym. She sighed as she walked in,passing straight past the front desk and before the clerk could say anything she flashed a SHIELD card and was on her way in. Let’s finish this quick,i’m exhausted.

 

Steve came to this gym the same time everyday,5:00pm. The punching bag always calmed his nerves and helped him cope with the modern society he had been brought back to. When he came back he didn’t know what was happening and it’s still basically the same as before except that now he has a certain grasp on it. As usual he was lost in his thought and broke the bag with one hard right hook. He sighed and turned to the row of other punching bags that the employees always left for him. He was thankful that they were always so nice to him even though he always broke their equipment. Maybe it was because he was a so called ‘National Hero’. He was always so tired of those words. He believed he was just a supporter of the real heroes,the people who died for the war. Steve walked over to the bags but stopped at a sudden flash of fiery red that he saw from the corner of his eye. He turned and saw nothing but when he turned back around she was standing in front of him. 

 

“Been awhile since someone was able to sneak up on me.” Steve just looked at her. She stood up straight,confident but she was an average height. Probably no taller than 5,5 and was slightly muscular. Steve gave her the once over. She had emerald green eyes that were dark and cold but alluring in a way. She had fiery red hair and had her arms crossed. He wasn’t sure if she was an agent since she was dressed so casually in a black leather jacket,black jeans,a red tee,ankle boots and a silver arrow necklace around her neck. He couldn’t help but look her over,she was very beautiful and her features were so symmetrical and perfect that she was basically a work of art. Steve was still analyzing her when she decided to break the silence,

 

“So, you’re the Captain.” Nat walked around him,looking him up and down. This made Steve uncomfortable so he stood up straight.

 

“Yes,ma’am and you?” Steve was curious on who she was and what she wanted with him.

 

“Natasha Romanoff. Some call me The Black Widow but you can call me what you want,Captain.” Nat stopped and looked at him. He was quite handsome for a guy in his 90’s. He was very muscular and had bright baby blue eyes and blond hair. She had read his file so she already knew everything about him. She wasn’t sure why he kept scoping her out. He continued to look at her constantly,especially at her body. Was he checking her out? She smirked. Everyone did and she learned to ignore it but for some reason him paying her that amount of attention made her happy. Of course she didn’t show it. Nat admitted he was a very muscular,handsome man. His muscles shown very well in a white t-shirt. She took a few peeks at him but didn’t let it show.

 

“It’s Steve Rogers. I don’t really like the label.” Steve looked over to the torn punching bag and took it down. He turned back to the ones that were laying on the ground. He was about to walk over and grab one but Nat grabbed and lifted it with only one hand with ease as if it were a feather. Steve’s eyebrows lifted in surprise as she hooked it up for him.

 

“But you’re a na-” Steve cut her off mid-sentence.

 

“A national hero I know but I’m just a man. I’m still human you know.”Nat nodded and looked at him. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

 

“May I ask why you’re here,ma’am?” Nat gave him a serious look and pulled a file out of her jacket. 

 

“How would you feel about being apart of something bigger? Bigger than you or me and maybe even bigger than the world?” Steve turned to her and gestured for her to continue,interested in what she had to say.

 

“I’m sure Fury told you about the Avengers Initiative. He decided to make the idea a reality and wants you as its leader. If you’ll accept.” Nat looked at him for even a slight expression that might show what his answer would be but nothing. 

 

“And if I decide not to accept your offer?” Steve asked. He was never really able to trust any agents besides Peggy and wanted to see what they would try if he declined. Nat looked down at the floor but raised her head at his question. She tucked one of her curly red locks behind her ear and bit her lip.

 

“It’s then my job to….well I guess you could say persuade you.” She smiled and Steve knew what she meant. Steve knew he was going to accept from the beginning but the persuading wouldn’t be all that bad. Being seduced by a woman as beautiful as her didn’t seem so bad but he would never disrespect her in that way. 

 

“We’d be helping people,right?” He asked.

 

“More than you can count.” She answered. Steve agreed and she handed him the file.

 

“These are all the people that will also be in the initiative. Some minor information on them is in there too.” She turned and began to walk to the door.

 

“Wait,uhh who do I talk to when I need to be initiated? You know so I know when i’m needed,ma’am” Nat turned back to him and handed him an IPhone and a piece of paper.

 

“That’s a smartphone. You know how to use that,right?” Nat asked. Steve nodded in annoyance. He may have been old but he wasn’t stupid. 

 

“The piece of paper has my personal number on it. If you need anything you can call me.” Steve nodded and entered the number into his contacts. Nat walked close to him and he felt her lips brush against his ear.”If you just want to hang out I promise i’ll give you a really warm welcome.” Her whisper sent shivers down his spine. Steve’s cheeks tinted pink just a little,the comment had caught him off guard. She gave him a pat on the chest and a smile before heading towards the exit.

 

“T-thank you ma’am.” He managed to say.

 

“Please,call me Romanoff.” She confidently strutted out of the gym. The last thing Steve saw was a tip of her scarlet red hair.

 

Nat knew she had probably caught him off guard with her comment. She thought it was cute that the world’s bravest hero could be so easily turned into jelly if you push the right buttons and she was happy to finally be done with her little ‘side mission.’ She could finally relax before yet another mission came her way. Nat walked to her apartment since it was only a few blocks from the gym. She unlocked her door and settled in. She slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. I Don't Need Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is no damsel in distress and Steve needs to learn that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of my story. It's my first time writing anything so i'm not sure how to really write but I really hope you enjoy and stay tuned for the love story.

Steve groaned as he stood up off the couch. He looked around at all the boxes that were scattered throughout the room. S.H.I.E.L.D. had given him a new apartment close to the triskelion and though Steve didn’t like how far it was from his gym but it was a step up from the hotels he had been sleeping in since he came out of the ice. It had been a few months since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and even though he had only been on a few missions,he was exhausted. Fighting an army of aliens wasn’t really his idea of justice but he accepted it for the good of the city.

 

Steve spent all morning unpacking his old furniture which gave him a nice wave of nostalgia since he hadn’t seen it since the 1940’s. Steve picked up a picture he had stored away and one that he thought he had lost but somehow S.H.I.E.L.D. had found it. It was a picture of him and Peggy at a diner in New York. It was their first actual date and she insisted on a picture and even though Steve hated them he decided to pull through and in the end it was worth it because Peggy was beaming. Steve tucked the picture into his wallet. He filled up a duffel bag with some stuff so he could go to the gym. He was a little disappointed that he had to go to the gym inside of the triskelion because he had been going to his gym since before he went into the military. 

 

Steve entered the triskelion and went to the desk to check himself in. There was a woman who worked at the desk who continually tried to start a conversation with him. She obviously liked him like all the other woman there. Whenever Steve walked into a room all eyes were immediately on him and every woman was whispering and staring at him but because of his enhanced hearing he could hear every detail. Some of them were very salacious which always made Steve blush with embarrassment even when he tried not to hear them. Steve finally arrived at the gym. It was packed with new recruits. He could tell they were recruits because they all looked cocky so he knew they hadn’t been pushed to the brink of insanity yet. Steve walked past them all and went straight to lifting weights. He could recognize that red hair from anywhere. Nat strutted into the room with her 125 pounds of pure confidence. Steve couldn’t help but look at her. She had on her black suit which Steve had never seen her in before. It was a tight catsuit that contoured into her body perfectly. Steve couldn’t help imagining unzipping it himself. He immediately stopped daydreaming when he heard someone calling his name.

 

“Rogers. Rogers! Can you hear me?”Steve sat up and looked at Nat who seemed to be calling him. “Are you deaf? I’ve been calling you for ages.” Steve apologized and looked up at her now that she was standing in front of him.

 

“Sorry. What’s up?” he asked

 

“Turns out we have a mission.” Steve stood up and followed Nat as she walked down the hallway. Steve didn’t understand what was happening but followed her anyway. They stopped at Fury’s office and he briefed them on the mission. Some foreign diplomats were being held hostage on an island and that he was trusting Steve and Nat to rescue them without casualties. All Nat did was nod but Steve was confused. He had never done a hostage rescue before and he hadn’t been at S.H.I.E.L.D. long enough to learn. 

 

“Agent Romanoff can run a quick simulation with you but the quinjet is picking you up at 9 pm.” Steve could see Nat roll her eyes and immediately knew he was going to regret telling Fury about it. Fury dismissed them and Nat quickly rushed out. She was walking down a hall full of agents and Steve rushed after her. He could see that the agents were avoiding her and moving out of the way as she walked. When he finally caught up with her Steve made the mistake of grabbing her arms so she would stop. All the agents made scared faces and some even began to back away. Nat turned to look at him and Steve flinched a little at the cold,empty look in her eyes. Nat wrenched her arms from his grasp and turned to him.

 

“Sorry. I just wanted to know when we could start training.” Steve gave her an apologetic look. Nat sighed and looked up at him.

 

“Now. Meet me in the simulation room in ten minutes,” Steve nodded and was about to walk away when he heard her about to say something.”And Steve…” Steve turned to look at her and she gave him a dark glare.”Touch me like that and I won’t hesitate to kill you.” Nat walked away and Steve couldn’t help but look at her. For the first time ever, Steve had seen the real Black Widow and to his amazement he found it extremely attractive.

 

Nat had been on her way to the simulation room when she heard familiar sound of laughter behind her. She spun around to find Clint walking up to her and laughing at god know what. 

 

“You shouldn’t be so mean to him,Nat. He’s just trying to get to know you.” Clint said.

 

“What’s there to know? If he’s that curious he can read my file. I’m not here to make friends,Clint.” Clint looked at her and shook his head.

 

“Steve’s old fashioned. He’s been brought back to this new reality where everyone he knows is dead.he just wants some friends and if you don’t want to do that than at least don’t threaten to kill him next time.” Nat shook her head,not getting the point. “Nat,he’s just like you when you first got here,isolated and alone. He just wants someone to relate with.” Nat bit her lip and looked at him. God,she hated when he was right.

 

“Fine. I’ll try to be cooperative.” Clint nodded and gave her a hug as she walked off. Nat got to the simulation room to see Steve already there in his uniform. She looked up at the man who was going to be starting the simulation for them. Nat walked over to Steve and stuck a pin onto his suit.Steve gave her a confused look. She put another one on her own suit. Steve looked down at the pin, it had the american flag on it and hers was black with a red hourglass on it. She looked up at him.

 

“Do you know how the simulation works?” Steve shook his head no and Nat sighed. “ Well these pins,” She pointed to the pin she gave him.” Are basically nerve receptors. If one of our simulation robots ‘shoots’ you, you’ll feel it but it won’t affect the real you. Tom, up there, controls the scenery in the background.” Nat gave the man on top a thumbs up and he gave her one too. All of a sudden the white room became a beach and Nat handed Steve his shield,she knew he was going to need it. All of a sudden a swarm of armored soldiers began to surround Nat and Steve but of course they weren’t real. Nat pulled out her guns and turned to Steve,who had a determined look on his face. Nat let out a laugh and Steve lightened up a bit at the sound. It was a light chuckle and she seemed to lighten up a bit too. 

 

Nat began to walk towards the soldiers with cocky smirk on her face. She immediately shot one of them and put another in a chokehold. Steve was about to stop one that was running up behind her but Nat backflipped landing with her legs grasping his neck and flipped forward,leaving him unconscious. Steve just stared in amazement as Nat swiftly took them down one by one. He knew she was strong but this was the complete mastery of martial arts and he was impressed. Nat cursed under her breath as the trigger to her gun locked and proceeded towards a building that was ahead.

 

Steve didn’t recognize that there was one soldier left and he was following him. Nat turned around and pointed her gun at Steve. Steve stopped in his tracks and gave her a confused look. He didn’t flinch when she released the trigger. He turned and saw the man dead on the ground behind him. He turned back to Nat who blew the smoke from her gun and winked at him.

 

“What? Did you think I was going to shoot you?” she smirked and Steve shook his head.

 

“No,I trust you. I knew that you wouldn’t hurt me.” Steve smiled and Nat turned back to the building trying not to show how much she was blushing. Nat gripped the gun harder trying to calm down but her heart wouldn’t stop beating. Damn it,Natasha. Calm down it meant nothing. 

 

Steve followed behind as she began to scale the wall of the building. She looked through a little window and saw the simulation’s hostages. She dropped back down to the ground and gave Steve a thumbs up. Nat began to walk around the building but didn’t recognize a soldier coming her way. Steve called out to her and Nat turned to him but she was too slow. Steve dove on top of her and felt the bullet hit his back. Steve groaned in pain and the simulation turned off. Nat looked at Steve and gave him a good slap.

 

“What the hell did you do that for?” She asked,angrily.

 

“It’s a reflex and I won’t apologize for saving you.” Steve states.

 

“I don’t need some supersoldier to save me. I can take care of myself fine. I’ve been doing perfectly fine myself so far.” She snaps.

 

“My bad for not wanting to see you get hurt.” Nat layed there in silence and slowly began to recognize the awkward position they were in. Steve’s on top of her with his hands on either side of her and one of his knees dangerously close to her private part. Nat began to blush and her pale cream skin turned a bright shade of pink. Steve recognized how pink she got and immediately stood up. He offered her his hand but she slapped it away and got up herself. She gestured for Tom to leave and he did,happily. She crossed her arms and sighed,looking at the ground.

 

“Listen,Steve. If this was real you could’ve gotten really hurt or worse. I’m not a damsel in distress who needs saving. I have been capable of fighting my own battle for a while now and i’m not going to change that just cause you’re here. Understood?” Steve nodded. “Okay. I’ll see you on the jet.” Nat left and Steve just stood there. He was pissed. He helps her out and he gets scolded. Talk about ungrateful. Steve checks the time,it’s already 8:00 so he had an hour to prepare himself for the mission.


	3. "Are you dating Clint?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Nat go on their mission but some unexpected difficulties come there way. Will Steve be able to deal with being connected to her for so long. If he sees her like that again he might just die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Have you been liking my story. I really hope so. I'll try to update this story once a week if I can but if I can't it's probably because of school so bare with me. This chapter is more about Steve starting to develop feelings for Nat. I wanted Nat to take longer develop feelings because she is supposed to be the emotionless superspy but we'll have to see how that goes,

Nat sighed as she walked away from the simulation room. She felt bad for acting so coldly to Steve when all he was doing was trying to protect her but she didn’t need his help. If that was real she could’ve gotten really hurt and she would never want to see him hurt or worse,dead because of her. She cared for him,much more than she should and that killed her because all she could do was glare when he bared those big baby blue eyes at her. She could get lost just by looking at him and she felt she could bare her soul to him and that alone was dangerous. Friends can easily become foes if they have opportunities. Nat immediately snapped out of her reverie and headed to her office. She checked the time and saw that it was already 8:45. She turned back around and started her way to Steve’s room. She stopped at the door and paused for a moment. Come on,Natasha. She swung her arm to knock but the door swung open and she fell forward. Steve caught her and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Of course he had to be staring down at her with those piercing blue eyes. She couldn’t help but get lost in them,they were like two of the deepest oceans she’s ever seen.

 

“Nat. Nat!” She immediately snapped back to reality and looked at Steve.

 

“What?” She asked. He gave her a worried look even though he was probably still mad from earlier.

 

“You okay? You seem a bit out of it.”She nodded and Steve looked down as he held her. He knew that he should’ve let go but he didn’t want to. How could he stay mad at her when she was staring at him with those big green eyes and for some stupid reason he wanted to protect this extremely infuriating woman. Steve caught a glimpse of her breasts through her suit. It was slightly unzipped in front exposing just the right amount of her cleavage. Nat smirked and looked at him.

 

“Like what you see,Rogers?” Steve began to blush and decided to quickly change the subject.

 

“What are you doing here anyway?” He asked.

 

“I came to come get you for our mission. The quinjet is outside.” Steve nodded and grabbed his helmet. They began to walk down the hallway when Nat turned to him.”Rogers,” She paused and murmured something under her breath.”I feel bad for lashing out on you earlier but I meant it. I don’t need saving and the time I did has long passed so don’t try to be the hero out there,okay?.”Steve nodded.

 

“I’m sorry it’s just….I already lost one friend in battle and I don’t want to lose another.” Nat smiled at the word ‘friend’. She never knew he had thought of her as a friend. She smiled and cupped his face with her hand,flinching at the close contact.

 

“I’m not going anywhere so don’t worry about me i’ll be here as long as i’m needed. So swoon over my boobs anytime you want.” Steve blushed as Nat gave him a warm smile. It was the most sincere and real smile she had given him ever since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve had forgotten his sketchbook in his room so he ran to go get it. Nothing calmed him more than drawing,especially after a mission he knew he was going to need it. He hurried back to the jet and his heart immediately dropped when he got there. Steve frowned as he saw Nat and Clint laughing and talking. They seemed pretty comfortable together. Maybe the rumors of them being together were true. He wasn’t sure why it made him so uncomfortable It wasn’t like he owned her. Steve shook off his thoughts and approached the jet. Clint waved at him as he got on,he managed a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. He settled into a seat and drifted into his thoughts.

 

“Don’t forget your lunch honey. Oh and make sure to wear sunscreen don’t want you getting sunburn.” Nat couldn’t help but laugh at Clint’s jokes. Whenever he had time off he would come see Nat off on her missions. When she first came to S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint would always see her off even though she ignored him but he still continued to come. It meant a lot to her even though it was just a small gesture from a friend. Clint’s facial expression hardened and he gave her a serious look. “Make sure to come back. Lila will want to see her Auntie Nat again.” Nat smiled and looked at him.

 

“Is there ever a time a don’t? I’m still here aren’t I? I promise i’ll come visit the kids soon and I promise i’ll be nice to Rogers” Clint nodded and pulled her in for warm hug. Nat pulled away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She said her goodbyes to Clint and boarded the jet.

 

After awhile the jet finally began to move. They decided to rest since the ride would take a few hours. Steve frowned as he thought back to Nat kissing Clint’s cheek. He just had to know if they were together or not. He could feel the question eating away at him inside. He stared at Nat trying to work up the courage to ask.

 

“Hey,Romanoff…” Steve watched Nat check all her weapons in her holsters as he waited for an answer. There were so many and Steve was pleasantly surprised.

 

“Yeah?” She asked and continued to check the magazine of her pistol.

“You’re dating Clint,right?” Steve looked down as he said it,ready to be disappointed. Nat let out a laugh and it was music to Steve’s ears. It was like a beautiful symphony and he really could get used to hearing it.

 

“Clint told me about the rumors but I thought he was joking. I swear S.H.I.E.L.D. agents gossip more than they train. Maybe that’s why so many agents don’t come back from missions. I mean I love Clint but he’s like my brother.” Steve sighed in relief and smiled to himself. He looked up and suddenly Nat’s face was only inches from his. “Why do you want to know,Cap? Do you want to take me out?” Steve blushed and Nat smirked. She stood up and continued to check her weapons. She loved how cute and innocent he was. Steve was happy that they weren’t dating. For some reason it made him feel like a giant weight was taken off his shoulders. 

 

Steve woke up from a nap and saw that Nat was still asleep. He wasn’t sure what to do since there was no one to talk to. He pulled his sketchbook out of his suit and opened it. He sat there contemplating what to draw. He could draw the view but they were moving too fast for him to properly capture the scenery. He looked over at Nat. She looked so peaceful. He hair flowed over her shoulders and her lips were tinted their natural hue of pink. Steve had never really thought about it but she was really beautiful not like most women now who mostly cared about their image but more than that. Steve wanted to get her just like this. He pulled out a pencil and began to sketch. He wanted to capture her perfectly,her hair,her lips and especially her body. Steve was adding the finishing touches when the pilot told him they were just above the island. Steve nodded and walked over to wake up Nat. He gave her a little shake but she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. Steve landed on his back and Nat sat on top of him. She held one of her knives right under his chin. Steve’s eyes widened with surprise. Nat looked down at him and sighed.

 

“God,Steve. You scared the shit out of me. I could’ve killed you.” Steve was about to respond when he recognized their position. Nat was sitting right on his lap as she slipped the knife back into her boot.

 

“I just wanted to tell you we need to go. The island is just underneath us.” Nat laughed and nodded. She looked up and saw a sketchbook opened up on a sketch. She reached for it but Steve lunged for it and fiercely shut it. “It’s nothing.” Nat put up her arms in defense and shook her head. They opened the door to the jet and jumped out,diving head first into the water. Steve swam quicker than Nat so he made it to shore first. He patiently waited for her and stood up when he saw her in the distance. His mouth hung open as he looked at her. He suit had unzipped to the middle of her stomach, He could see her breasts glistening in the sun as she walked toward him and even though her hair was wet it still looked perfect. Nat walked up to him and zipped her suit back up. Steve immediately snapped back to reality and looked at Nat.

 

“There are a few buildings here but i’m guessing they are holding the hostages in the biggest one. More space,more soldiers.” Steve nodded as they began to move toward a large building in the center of the island. It was an old shop and was a perfect place to keep the hostages. Nat gestured for him to stop when they reached the front of the building. “Don’t you think it’s weird that we’ve gotten this far without seeing any guards?” Steve nodded in agreement. As they approached the entrance of the building guards began to surround them.

 

“You can’t have her! She belongs to the boss!” One yelled out. Steve gave him a confused and looked over to Nat who also looked confused. Steve threw his shield at one of them and dodged as it came back in his direction and hit another guard. Nat threw daggers at all of them,trying not to make too much noise so no one on the inside could hear them. Nat turned around and Steve yelled out her name as a guard came running at her with a taser. She turned around but he jabbed the taser at her stomach. Steve stared in horror as Nat froze. He couldn’t see her face but he was worried she was hurt. He could hear the crackle of the weapon and looked at Nat who wasn’t moving. Nat gave the guard a cold glare and took the taser from him. She tased him and he fell to the ground. She bent down to him and grinned.

 

“Going to have to try harder than that. I was exposed to more volts than that since age 7. Try 60,000 next time.” Steve walked over to her and gave her a once over.

 

“You okay?” He asked,a worried look on his face. Nat got a warm feeling in her stomach. She was happy he was so worried about her. 

 

“Never better.”She smiled at him and they entered the building. They quietly creeped through the halls of the building. In the distance they could hear voices and muffled cries for help. Nat looked at him.”I hear two guards that way and seven that way. I’m guessing the side with the most guards has the most hostages.” They went to the left easily taking down guard by guard until they reached the hostages. They untied them and pointed them towards the exit. Steve received a message saying the jet was leaving and that they were being extracted tomorrow. They handcuffed some of the guards for a S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogation. They began to walk out when a guard slipped Steve’s handcuffs and cuffed Nat and him together. Nat kicked him in the face,shattering his nose. She sighed at the look of the cuffs. Wow,had this mission turned to shit fast. 

They walked around for a while until they found an abandoned bed and breakfast around the outskirts of the island. They needed to get into some civilian clothes and find a way to take the handcuffs off. They looked in every room for some clothes and were able to find more than enough that fit them. Nat decided to take a shower and Steve agreed. 

 

“Take a shower with me.” Nat said. Steve’s whole face turned red as he looked at her. Was she insane?

 

“W-what did you say?” He asked.

 

“It’d be a shame to waste the hot water and it won’t take as long if we both take one at the same time so just take off your clothes.” Nat turned around and held up her hair. “Can you unzip my suit for me?” Steve gulped and reached for the zipper. It slid down easily and ended right at the small of her back. She slid off the rest of her clothes and Steve reluctantly took off his. Nat put on the water and they walked into the shower. He tried to look away but he couldn’t help but peek at Nat as she lathered herself in soap. The suds settling perfectly on her breasts and her shoulders. Nothing was as sexy as this current moment. She had to be trying to kill him. Finally, the shower ended and night fell. Steve slipped on some pajamas he had found and climbed into bed. His eyes widened in surprise as Nat settled into bed with him.

 

“This is the only bed in here. Unless you want to sleep in separate rooms.” Steve shook his head.

 

“As long as it’s you,i’ll be fine.” Nat smiled at the thought. Steve really was comfortable around her and took her as a friend. Maybe he even trusted her. Nat drifted off to sleep,thinking about Steve. He turned around and laid his head on the pillow. He tried to fall asleep but his thoughts kept settling on Nat in the shower. He could feel his pants grow tighter around his growing erection. He sighed and decided to ignore it. He had never gotten so easily worked up before so why now? Steve turned to look at Nat who had already fallen asleep and slowly drifted off.


	4. Crush? On Steve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is just starting to recognize her feelings for Steve. She isn't really sure what those feelings are yet and she's determined to deny them if her life depends on it. Why would she like Steve anyways. He's only kind, handsome and considerate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't written in so long. I was stuck doing school work and had a few problems at home I had to deal with but here is a new chapter. I really hope you guys hadn't given up on me yet. I'll try to update more often and keep doing that until this story. I don't know if I'll be writing more stories but look for some!

Nat woke up with Steve’s arms around her. Was he spooning her? Just the thought of it seemed ridiculous,Captain America spooning the Black Widow? If there were paparazzi on this island they’d have a ball with this. She slowly slipped out of his grasp and stood next to the bed. She immediately felt the difference without his arms around her. Oddly without them she felt out of place,uncomfortable and Steve was warm. He was like a natural furnace and she felt the cool air around her immediately when she slipped out of his grasp. Though all she wanted to do was lay with him,head on his chest and his hands on her- 

Nat felt the flush of her cheeks. Why would she ever thing such things? It’s Steve for fuck’s sake,her colleague and one of the few people she’d call a friend. She didn’t need to be thinking about him any other way than a friend,love is dangerous even liking someone is dangerous. Feelings lead to unnecessary risks and fuck ups and in her line of work those could cost her a lot. She wouldn’t lose another person she cared about over something as trivial as love. She stared at Steve before bending down and poking him. He groaned and turned to her before reluctantly getting up. 

 

“Time to get up.” Nat smiled at him as she said it. Steve rolled his eyes and sat up to look at her.

 

“Why? We’re being extracted in a few hours and for the first time in my life I actually slept through the night.”Steve sat up and gave her an annoyed look. In all honesty the only reason he was able to sleep was because he felt Nat at his side. She gave him a certain comfort that he hadn’t had since Peggy and it made him happy to remember the feeling but he’s be damned if he let her know that. She’s the Black Widow for christ’s sake she’d kill him and have him for breakfast. As he sat up he recognized she wasn’t wearing pajamas but a baggy t-shirt that showed off her legs. They were long and pale and probably one of the many things Steve couldn’t stop thinking about.

 

“Or we could just,you know,” Nat climbed onto Steve and sat on his lap. She looked at him and touched his lips.”Stay in bed and enjoy ourselves a little more than we should.” Steve’s eyes widened and his face turned bright red. He immediately got out of bed and grabbed his suit. He rolled his eyes as Nat laughed and mocked him. Could she blame him? She was insinuating a lot of things Steve had never experienced before. As he put on his suit Steve recognized the handcuffs were gone.

 

“Where are the cuffs?” Nat held them up for him to see and gave him and innocent smile. Steve sighed and put the cuffs back into his holster. “You couldn’t have done that yesterday?”

 

“Well what’s the fun in that,Rogers? Everyone likes some good old fashion bondage.” She smirked and put on her suit.

 

“So why did you wake me up? Where are we going that was so important you had to try and seduce me to make me go?” Nat zipped up her suit and looked at him.

 

“We’re going back to the base.” Steve gestured for her to tell him why.” One of the guards said we can’t have her. Obviously they didn’t care much about the hostages but this woman they’re hiding she must be important. She might be in danger so we gotta find her.” Steve nodded and they headed back to the base. Most of the guards had jump ship and the ones that stayed were in no condition to fight. Steve and Nat walked around the base until Nat stopped. Steve looked over at her. She had stopped at a wall that was the same color as the other but was slightly shinier and looked to be made of rougher material.

 

“What’s wrong?” She looked at him and turned back to the wall.

 

“This wall…” She touched the wall and it pushed back,opening a secret passage.

 

“Clever boys.”Steve looked over at Nat with a confused expression on his face.”It’s a movie quote. You know? I’ll show it to you when we get back.” Steve just nodded as they walked into the room. It was freezing and dark. It was empty besides a large glowing preservation tank in the middle of the room. There was a woman inside. She was pretty,blonde and average height. She had a tube in her mouth and it was as if she was sleeping,just floating there. Steve and Nat walked up to the tank,examining it to see if they could open it or pull her out in any way. Steve reached his hands to touch it but all of a sudden her eyes snapped open. Steve let go of the tank as him and Nat took a few steps back. Nat pulled two pistols out of her holster and stayed alert as she stared at the woman in the tank. She ripped the tube out of her mouth and began to try to break out. A beam of red sliced through the tank and she fell out. She stood up but struggled to find her footing and looked at them. She looked scared and her cheeks had hollowed a little but they were barely noticeable.Before they could try to talk her her she charged at them and she was surprisingly fast. Steve blocked one of her punches but stumbled and almost bumped into Nat. She was strong too and dodged as Nat began to fight her. She landed one kick on her but it didn’t even stun her. Who the hell was this lady? 

 

Nat cursed as the trigger to her gun locked and she pulled two more out. How the hell had she hid so many guns? There was no way she could hide that many in that skintight suit of hers. Steve couldn’t help but stare as they seemed to be an equal match for each other. Whenever Nat landed a blow the woman either took it or dodged it and whenever she landed a blow Nat did the same. Even he himself had lost quite a few fights to Nat. She hooked her legs around the woman’s neck and flipped her over. She held her arm behind her and kept a knee dug into her back. Steve began to approach with some cuffs when all of a sudden she levitated into the air and began to fly around them. Nat jumped off of her and Steve sighed.

 

“Hey!” The woman looked down at him,ready to pounce. Nat paused too. “You might recognize me. I’m Captain America. My friend and I are here to help you but we can’t if you keep trying to fight us so please come down so we can talk,Ma’am” The woman paused for a moment and slowly descended to the ground. Nat stayed on her guard and held on tightly to the trigger of her gun. The woman paused for a moment,seeing she refused to drop her gun. Steve looked at Nat and nodded. She took the magazine out of her gun and holstered it,putting her hands in the air showing that her hands were empty. Steve walked up to the woman handed her a large,baggy shirt to cover herself. She accepted the shirt and put it on. She looked at them with an apologetic look on her face.

 

“I’m sorry,Captain. I thought you guys were with them. They’ve had me in that tank for I don’t know how long. The experiments,the things they put me through,” Her voice broke a little as she said it and Steve gave her an empathetic look “I swore if I ever got a chance i’d kill them myself. Thank you so much for helping me.”

 

“The name’s Steve rogers and this is my partner Natasha Romanoff. We’re going to get you to safety.” She looked at Nat who nodded in agreement. Steve could hear the jet outside and they walked out of the building. Steve looked at the woman.”I’m sorry ma’am but what’s your name?” She looked back at him and smiled.

 

“Carol. Carol Danvers.” She smiled as they boarded the jet.

 

\------

 

Steve had finally made it back home after the mission He was glad he did all his unpacking already so when he got home he could just rest. Steve groaned and slumped against the couch. He had a few scrapes and bruises but nothing fatal. That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like a bitch whenever he tried to sit or sleep. Steve was about to drift off when he heard a knock on his door. He cursed under his breath. Who the hell could that be? It’s the middle of the night! Steve got up to open the door,to his surprise it was Nat. She was looking casually sexy in a dark red army jacket,a black crop top with a criss-cross pattern in front, black pants and black ankle boots. She was wearing the same silver arrow necklace from before and it made Steve curious. She pushed past him and through the door. She smiled and held up two movies Steve had never seen before.

 

“I traveled a long way from my apartment to educate you,Rogers. We are going to get you caught up on some of the best movies since you were sunk into the ice.” Steve shrugged and decided to lie down on the couch. 

 

“Do we have to watch them now? We just came back from a mission,Romanoff.”

 

“Yes,Grandpa. There are so many movies you missed that we have to to start now so Jurassic Park or Jaws?” Steve pointed to a movie case covered in dinosaurs. Nat smirked and looked at him. She nodded silently agreeing with his choice. She kicked off her boots and began to move towards his TV. She put the DVD in his DVR and walked over to him in the kitchen.

 

“The DVD’s in if you’re ready.” Steve looked at her. She had taken off her jacket and her curves shown perfectly in the top she had on. Her jeans were tight too,not helping to lessen Steve’s attraction. “Rogers? Rogers!” Steve looked up at her to see she was calling his name and immediately snapped out of it.

 

“Yeah,just give me a second to bring over some snacks.” Steve grabs a bowl filled with chips to the living room and puts it on the table. Nat walks over and settles next to him on the couch. Steve inhales sharply at their close proximity. Nat looks over at him and furrows her brows.

 

“You see something you like,Rogers? You look so pick I think steam is about to come out of you.” He shakes his head and immediately puts on the movie to change the subject. It was great and unlike anything Steve had ever seen before. All those people running around dinosaurs and how were they even able the dinosaurs to appear in the movie. When it ended he turned to Nat but she had fallen asleep next to him on the couch,with her head on his shoulder. Steve picked her up and laid her on his bed,there was no way he was going to let her sleep on the couch. Steve took off his shirt, put on some boxers and made his way to the couch. He cleaned up everything before slowly dozing off.

 

Nat always rises before the sun does. The red room always made sure sleep was minimal and that the girls were always up before the sun was. Nat was always up first and that gave her an advantage over the others because anyone who slept past 4 am were either killed by other girls to eliminate competition or punished by the instructors. Nat woke and saw the it was 3 am. As hard as she had tried she could never get her sleep schedule back to normal. Not that it ever was normal in her defense. She felt around and recognized she wasn’t in her bed. She pressed her face into the sheets, and took in the scent. It smelled like Steve. For some odd reason it made her comfortable. Nat snapped out of her thoughts and got up. She slid on her jacket and walked out of Steve’s room. She didn’t bother to try and sneak out because it’s not like he would’ve heard her, no one ever has anyway. Nat is about to leave when she sees Steve on the couch,just laying there shirtless for the world to see. She walked a bit closer to him. He looked so peaceful,unlike the usual nights where he had nightmares. She stared at his abs. He was absolutely ripped,even gods would be jealous of him. She didn’t know exactly how she felt about Steve but she could definitely fall in love with that chest of his. She bit her lips and bent forward,at this point they’re only centimeters away. Nat sweeps a piece of hair out of his face. She glances down at his lips. They look soft,she can’t help but wonder how they would feel against hers. She slowly approaches him and they’re so close she can feel his breath on her lips. She was about to kiss him when Steve grunts and Nat immediately pulls away. She shakes her head and runs her hands through her hair. What the hell was she about to do and why? She doesn’t like Steve. Nat immediately leaves and gets in her car. She puts in the key but pauses. She bangs her head against the steering wheel. God,what was hell is wrong with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this story to see how it would go if Nat fell in love before Steve because it always seems Steve is always the one to fall head over heels first but what about Nat. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and look out for the next one


	5. Just A Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is just now recognizing that he likes Nat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated in so long but school testing and a bunch of new movies coming out have taken up my time. This time I promise to uphold my end of the deal and update every 1 or 2 weeks.

Steve got up sometime around 6am to go on his run. He looked around but saw that Nat was already gone. Steve throws on some navy blue compression pants,his S.H.I.E.L.D. shirt and some sneakers before heading on his way. He had ran maybe 6 miles before he came across another guy. He was also in a S.H.I.E.L.D. issue shirt. He was black, fairly fit and pretty tall. Not as tall as Steve though. He ran past him and turned to him and smirked.

 

“On your left.” The man began sprinting after Steve for at least a mile before stopping and leaning against a tree to catch his breath. Steve walked up to him and offered up a hand. The man took it and helped himself off the ground. 

 

“How are you okay right now. You just ran five miles in like 30 minutes.” Steve just shrugged.

 

“Name’s Steve.” Steve put out a hand and the man shook it,giving him a tired smile.

 

“Sam. Sam Wilson. It’s not fair i’m the only one winded right now. I’ve been running since 5am and yet you’ve still run more miles than me.”Steve smiled and looked at him a confused look.

 

“Should I say sorry you can’t keep up?’ Sam shook his head and inhaled a sharp breath.

 

“Your going to regret that next time I see you on this trail. I bet that girl could beat you though. I mean you were fast but she was speeding ahead of me by at least 5 miles.”Sam chuckles

“What girl?” Steve asks

 

“Redhead,short and real pretty from what I could catch of her face.” Steve didn’t know Nat ran this trail. She must’ve gotten up extra early to have been there at 5 am. Steve shook Sam’s hand and gave him his gratitude.

 

“Nice to meet you,Sam. Maybe next time you’ll catch up.” Sam shook his head as Steve went running back to his house.

 

Nat had been stuck at her desk all morning,thankfully she woke up early enough to go on a run to clear her mind. What had she been thinking last night? Why would she want to kiss Steve? He’s nothing but her dear friend,wasn’t he? Nat’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door of her office.

 

“Come in.” Clint strolled in with a stack of mail all marked with her signature red hourglass. He laid them on her desk and she stood up to hug him. “What are you doing here?” Clint pointed to the mail.

 

“I came to bring you the mail.” Nat rolled her eyes.

 

“Surely, you didn’t come all the way here to bring me my mail.”

 

“Well all the agents are too scared to give you your mail. The last mailman got fired because Fury found you guys playing hide the zucchini on your desk. I can only imagine the amount of- Actually I won’t.” Nat shrugs and looks at him.

 

“People have needs, Clint.” She said as Clint shook his head.

 

“Not on your desk with the mailman, Nat.” Clint argued.

 

“You’re acting like he didn’t enjoy it.” She said

 

“What if he didn’t?” Clint asked

 

“Please,Clint. I rocked his world.” She smirked and Clint rolled his eyes. “Can I let you in a little secret?”

 

“Always.” Clint leaned closer and Nat cupped her hands around his ear.

 

“The last person I slept with was Hill.” Clint pulled away with a look of disgust on his face and Nat burst out laughing.

 

“Nat, don’t kid around like that I thought you were being serious.” Clint said. Nat’s face flattened and she looked at Clint.

 

“Who said I was kidding.” Clint’s mouth fell open in awe as Steve walked into her office. Nat’s smile immediately dropped as he walked in. Why did the only person she was trying to avoid have to be at S.H.I.E.L.D. now? 

 

“Whatcha guys talking about?” Steve asked with a smile after seeing Clint’s face. Clint turned to Nat and nodded with a devious grin. Nat nodded back.

 

“We were talking about how I slept with Hill.” Nat said nonchalantly. Steve immediately turned bright red and Nat and Clint were holding in their laughter. Steve tried to calm down and the red began to wear away until he thought about it more.

 

“Wait...isn’t Hill a woman!” Nat and Clint nodded in unison and Steve became even more red than before. Nat was obviously trying to hold in her laughter and so was Clint. Hill appeared behind them and Steve looked like he was about to faint.

 

“Okay you’re all here. Fury needs you guys. All the avengers,I already called Tony and Bruce.” Hill said. She walked towards Nat and they began to talk. Steve couldn’t help but imagine them together on her desk. Oh god he could die just imagining it. Natasha writhing in pleasure as Hill went down on her then the other way around. 

 

“Steve!” Steve snapped out of his reverie as Nat called out his name. He looked over at Nat.”Fury needs us, we should go or he’ll blow a fuse.” Steve began to walk towards the door but before he could leave Nat cupped her hands around his ear and said, “See my desk ?” Steve nodded.”Just try to imagine. Maria and I.” That was enough for the tips of Steve’s ears to become hot as his face turned red and Nat walked away. God, what was she doing to him? 

 

Steve left the room still imagining them together. God,what was wrong with him. Nat was his friend so why was it basically a reflex to think of her in a dirty way?

 

Steve and Nat met with Bruce and Tony in front of Fury’s office. 

 

“I can’t believe I have to postpone my party until after the mission. This was going to be my best pool party yet.” Steve gives tony a confused look. “Seriously, Cap? I sent you an invite through your email.” Steve pulls out his phone and struggles to find and log into his email.

 

“God, Steve,” Nat takes the phone from his hands. Nat feels a shiver go down her spine as her fingers lightly graze over his. “Learn to use a phone. We use them a lot in this century. Unless you prefer we get you life alert.” Nat smirked at him. Steve felt as if he was going to pass out. How can such a simple gesture seem so alluring. God, help him, he must be out of his mind. They all walked in and sat at the round table in the middle of the room. Nat sat next to Clint, Tony sat in between Bruce and Steve. Fury stood in front of them and looked around at the table.

 

“Where’s Thor?” They all shrugged as Maria walked up to him and looked at her watch.

 

“I called him. He should be here in 5...4...3...2…” All of a sudden it became cloudy and Thor burst through the ceiling.

“Friends! Long time no see.” Fury shook his head and pointed for him to take a seat. Thor happily took a seat next to Steve and fury began to brief them on the mission.

 

“ Vladimir Shostakov. Russian mob leader.” Steve could see Nat roll her eyes. Maybe she knew him? “He is currently in Glasgow for a underground sale. The russian mob is selling Vibranium weapons to almost anyone: Thieves, Murderers even cops. We need to get the last of the weapons and locate the rest.” Fury pressed a button on the table and a picture of a building popped up. “ he is currently using a charity ball as a cover to find new buyers. You guys will be going undercover. Romanoff you will be rich heiress, Natalya Rusakov. An eager collector of rare weapons. Barton you will be her american date, just think of the most american name you can. Roger and Thor you will be going as their muscle. Stark will be going as himself. Any questions?” The room stayed silent. “Didn’t think so, Dismissed.” Steve stood up and his face hardened as he saw Nat and Clint. He was whispering something into her ear and they were both laughing. They seemed comfortable together. Steve left and went to his room. He laid down on his bed and after a while his phone vibrated, It was a text from Tony. ‘I decided to change the date of the party to tonight. Come on over, Cap.’ Steve was happy to have a distraction from his thoughts and changed before heading to Tony’s. 

 

Steve arrived at Tony’s place and walked into the elevator. Steve pressed floor number 10 and stood waiting to arrive on his floor.

 

“Hello, Captain Rogers.” Steve’s eyes widened at the call of his name. He looked around and saw that no one was there.

 

“Uhh, Who’s there?” Steve asked.

 

“I am Mr. Stark’s Artificial intelligence system. Just a Rather Very Intelligent System or J.A.R.V.I.S.”

 

“So Tony made you?” 

 

“Yes, Sir” 

 

“Can I ask you a question J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

 

“Anything, Captain Rogers.”

 

“What type of party is going on up there?”

 

“Mr.Stark is hosting one of his famous pool parties for all the avengers and some close friends.” the elevator dinged and the door began to open.

 

“Thank you, J.A.R.V.I.S.”

 

“Anytime,Captain.” Steve walked out of the elevator and was welcomed by a woman he had never seen before. She was a beautiful strawberry blond and she was wearing a white two piece swimsuit with halter top and low waisted bottoms. Steve gulped as he walked up to the woman. She smiled as he walked over to her.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Captain. I’m Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark industries.” Soon after her introduction Tony walked up in red and yellow swim trunks and planted a kiss on Pepper’s cheek, her smile grew wider. 

“Thanks for greeting my guests, Babe. Welcome to my party, Cap. There are bathing suits in the guest room because from the look on your face i’m guessing you didn’t bring one. I made JARVIS measure you so they should fit. When you’re done you know where to find us.” Tony walked with Pepper out to the pool. Steve walked into the guest room and saw a large selection of swim shorts. Steve settled on a blue pair but decided to keep his t-shirt on. He walked out to the pool and saw all his friends. Thor,Nat,Clint,Tony,Pepper, Maria,Bruce and Carol. Everyone greeted him as he took a seat. Clint and Thor were playing with squirters in the pool while Pepper and Tony cuddled under an umbrella. Steve could tell Tony was quite smitten with her and her with him. Nat was talking to Maria and Carol but started laughing as Clint was hit in the face with a stream of water from Thor. She looked so happy, not that she didn’t look happy before but she looked genuinely happy and carefree which took some weight off Steve’s shoulders. Steve relaxed but couldn’t stop looking at her.

 

Nat turned to find Steve staring at her. He immediately acted as if he were relaxing and Nat went back to talking to Maria.

 

“Nat. he keeps staring at you.” Maria pointed out.

 

“I know. I can feel his stare burning a hole through me.” Nat said

 

“I think he likes you, Nat.” Carol stated and Nat began to laugh.

 

“Please, I’m just a hot piece of ass to him. He’ll move on soon enough and it’ll be just like before.” Nat stated and Maria shook her head.

 

“That’s cold, Nat. Even for you.” Nat rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re only saying that because it’s true. I was the first woman he saw when he got out of the ice and sadly he imprinted onto me like a baby duck. As soon as he recognizes that i’ll send him off to someone nice, someone you won’t be afraid to show your parents.” Nat said. She got up and walked up to a table packed to the brim with snacks. She picked up a bottle of water and opened it to take a sip. Maria and Carol followed her to the table and sighed.

 

“Is it just me or did you just sound sad as you said that.” Carol said. Nat felt her cheeks tint pink and Maria gasped.

 

“You have a crush on Capt-”Nat covered Maria’s mouth and glared.

 

“God, Maria. I think even Russia heard you.” Carol laughed as Nat walked over to the pool. “I’m going for a swim.” Nat said.

 

“Yeah, it’s a good way to calm down the hots you have for Steve.” Nat rolled her eyes and threw her chips at them.


	6. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat's secret has now been exposed to some of her friend but how long will it take for Steve to find out?

Steve looks back up at Nat as she unwraps a red sarong that was draped around her like a dress. His eyes widen as he takes in the look of Nat in a strappy black bikini. Steve gulps down and pulls the collar of his shirt, all of a sudden feeling hotter than he was before. Her red hair cascading over her shoulders as she kicks off her shoes. Nat stretches and dives into the pool. Steve can’t see her until Clint suddenly sinks underwater and Nat floats up to the surface laughing. Clint sprays her in the face and Nat frowns. She stops then swims in Steve’s direction. Steve begins to stiffen as she approaches and stops in front of him.

 

“Steve, would you be a dear and pass me that Super Soaker sitting behind you.” She points to a squirter behind him. Steve picks it up and walks up to her, recognizing she has never called him Steve before in the past. Weird. She pauses for a second then smirks. “Maybe you can help me get revenge on Clint.” Steve shakes his head and laughs.

 

“Sorry, I don’t plan on getting wet today Nat. I’d been frozen for over 60 years. I’ve had my fair share of being wet.” Nat frowns. She rolls her eyes and puts out her hand for Steve to help her out of the pool. She yanks her arm back forcing Steve into the pool. Nat begins to laugh as Steve floats back to the surface. Steve groans as he removes his shirt, annoyed that he got it wet. Nat’s eyes widen as she sees his chest and his abs. Oh god, she might actually faint. Steve manages a smile as he sweeps his hair out of his face. She then gestures for Steve to creep up on Clint.

 

After getting revenge on Clint everyone climbs out of the pool to dry off and Nat settles on a chair next to Steve, earning her suggestive glances from Maria and Carol. She looks at Pepper and Tony cuddling under an umbrella. They really were so cute together and it took them long enough for them to get together. If there was anything Nat didn’t like it was people who were obviously in love not admitting feelings for one another. Nat can’t help but remember a time in her life when she first yearned for a relationship. When she went on her first mission in the red room when she was 14. She had almost fallen in love with her mission but Ivan made sure she understood: ‘Love is for children. If love was real men wouldn’t fall out of it so easily.’ Nat held onto those words so tightly. Even to this day she still lives by them. 

 

“Tony and Pepper sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Clint sang out. Tony rolled his eyes as Pepper began to blush. Nat began to laugh and looked at them.

 

“So, when are you guys tying the knot?” Nat asked. Tony looked at her.

 

“When are you?” Tony countered. Nat shrugged and crossed her legs.

 

“Already tried. It’s overrated.” Everyone’s eyes widen except Clint who just sits back and takes a sip of his beer. 

 

“You’re married?!” Tony exclaimed. Nat uncrossed her legs, revealing scars around her thighs. They were barely noticeable but Steve noticed. 

 

“Correction. Were married.” Nat said with a look of longing on her face. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what had happened between them. Nat stood up and picked up a beer. She flicks it open and takes a long swig. 

 

“Did you chase him away, Nat?”Tony laughed but stopped when Nat turned to give him a cold, deadly glare. Tony gulps, seeming genuinely scared. Steve swears that he sees a hint of sadness behind her cold facade. She ran her hands through her now dry hair and sighed, trying to gain her composure before slipping her sarong back on. She turned and looked straight at Clint.

 

“I’m leaving.” She stated,flatly. Clint nodded and looked straight at Nat. They most likely couldn’t tell but Nat was on the verge of breaking down.

 

“Take as much time as you need.” Nat nodded and left without saying any goodbyes. Pepper slapped Tony’s head before standing up to scold him. Steve looked at Clint for reason Nat would act so unlike herself.

 

“No offense Cap but that is Nat’s personal business and it took her years to trust me enough to tell me so if you want to know ask her.” Steve nodded before saying his goodbyes and going to the elevator. Steve rode down and got on his motorcycle, heading home. 

 

Steve laid down in bed but couldn’t stop thinking about Nat. Why had she seemed so sad, so genuinely hurt? He had never seen her like that before, looking so lonely. Steve slowly drifted off to sleep, still thinking about Nat. 

 

Nat woke up the next morning at 4 am. For the first time in her life she felt no need to get up even though she knew how busy she was. Nat dressed in some track pants and a sports bra to go on a run. She just needed to get her mind off some things. She knew it wasn’t Tony’s fault he made such a rude remark. He didn’t know how she had lost Alexei all those years ago. A few months had passed before the KGB even told her. Nat begins to run faster as she thinks back to those days. Even though they were always sent on mission after mission they always made time for each other. Nat could remember his voice in her head whenever he came home, ‘I’m home, Солнце’ The feeling of him kissing her forehead or making sweet love to her whenever she came home to erase the feeling of all the other disgusting scoundrels who had touched her. Always telling her: ‘No matter who lays their hands on you, just remember you’ll always be my Солнце.’ Nat can feel the tears begin to blur her vision when she suddenly bumps into someone. Nat looks up to see Steve standing above her.

 

“Hey, are you okay? I bumped you pretty hard.” Nat nods and takes his hand. Steve pulls her up as she sniffles and looks at him, her eyes glassy. 

 

“Yeah, I'm fine just trying to exercise a little before we go on the mission.” Nat stated.

 

“It's 6 am. Shouldn't you be asleep?”

 

“What about you?” Nat countered defensively.

 

“I slept for almost 70 years I don't think I need any more.” He joked. Nat begins to fuss with her ponytail before letting out a sigh.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. I had a lot on my mind.” she shrugged. “It’ll go away.” Steve gave her a worried look but knows she doesn’t want his sympathy. Nat dusts herself off before walking away when Steve takes hold of her arm.

 

“I know you don’t want to tell me what’s wrong but if you ever want someone to talk to.” Steve looked her in the eyes. His full of compassion and concern, so much Nat thought she might cry. Nat smiled at him before running off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Солнце- Sunshine


	7. Mission pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prep before the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this story in ages and just decided now would be a good time to. This isn't the best update but I promise you the next few will be better. Way better.

Steve began to get ready for the mission but couldn’t stop his thoughts from drifting back to Nat. For the first time since he had first met her she had seemed genuinely sad. He also couldn’t stop thinking about her smile. It had seemed genuine and gave him a warm feeling in his stomach and he couldn’t quite understand why. Steve struggled to tie his tie before slipping on his sunglasses and his comm. Steve walked out of his room to find Nat standing in front of his door. She had a serious look on her face before bursting into a fit of laughter. Steve gave her a confused look before seeing how terrible his tie looked. Nat walked up to him and untied his tie, only to retie it perfectly. Nat smoothed it down before looking him in the eye and smiling.

 

“Perfect.” Steve felt a warmth begin to pool in his stomach when he saw her smile. She was so beautiful. Especially when she smiled. Steve paused when he recognized that Nat still had on her catsuit. 

 

“Aren’t you going to change? No offense but that’s not really what you should be wearing.” Steve joked. Nat smirked at him before raising one of her eyebrows.

 

“I’m changing on the plane. You don’t like it? I thought I looked pretty good in it.” Nat faked a frown and Steve couldn’t help but feel bad.

 

“No, I like it and I think you look good in it… great, actually. It’s very… form-fitting.” Nat’s frown immediately disappeared and turned into a smirk. She gave him a questioning look before putting a hand on her hip.

 

“Thanks but I didn’t know you were looking, Steve.”

 

“I-i wasn- why are you here, Nat?” Nat’s smile faltered and Steve immediately regretted his question.

 

“I came here to...thank you for earlier, I owe you.” Nat’s eyes darted around the room, avoiding Steve’s gaze that she could feel boring holes into her. She eventually looked up to find Steve staring at her.

 

“You don’t owe me anything, Nat. I’m your friend, You shouldn’t have to owe me for things that friends are supposed to do for each other.” Nat couldn't help but gasp at the heartfelt confession but before she could say anything back, Clint walked up behind her.

 

“Ready, Nat?” Nat nodded as Clint walked away. She gave Steve a look and he understood. Her eyes portrayed everything she wanted to tell him, a silent thanks that was meant only for him. Nat gave him a smile before walking off after Clint. 

\---------------

Nat loaded some of her weapons into a suitcase, making sure none were metal so they wouldn't be detected when she got on the plane. She tried to focus but she couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to Steve. He had been so nice to her even though they didn't really have the friendliest history. Even after hearing about how she used to be married, he never pressured her into talking about it. He understood how deeply it hurt her to talk about her past even though she never showed it and that was one of the many reasons she carried a deep respect for him. Nat zipped up the suitcase before moving to her closet to pick out an outfit. Nat grabbed her clothes before heading out to meet the others on the plane.

 

Nat met Clint in front of the plane. He was casually dressed in a black sports jacket, a white tee, some jeans, boots and an expensive looking Rolex on his wrist. She smiled as she walked up to him. 

 

“I can't remember the last time I saw you in casual clothes.” Nat said.

 

“I know. I have to wear my suit. When I dress in regular clothes I'm way too sexy for anyone to handle.” Nat couldn't help but laugh at his joke.” Here comes Thing 1 and 2.” Clint pointed at Thor and Steve as they approached. 

 

“Well, don't you guys look cute.” Nat said. She smirked at Steve. Steve felt his cheeks begin to grow warm and he just knew he was blushing. Nat began to walk towards him and Steve stiffened. Nat ultimately passed him and stood in front of Thor. Thor fumbled with his suit. Nat gave him an annoyed look before swatting away his hands and fixing his tie. 

 

“Stop messing with your suit like a child. You're supposed to look professional.”Thor frowned at looked at her.

 

“It itches and I don't even get to wear my cape.”

 

“Sorry,Thor. You're going to have to deal with it for a few days.” He seemed to grow even more upset at this realization. They all began to board the plane. Nat took a seat in front next to Clint. Steve was happy he didn't have to sit in the back and that he was able to sit right across from Nat. As the plane took off Nat walked into one of the bedrooms in the back. Steve began to read a book when he heard Nat yell:

 

“If anyone's still awake can you bring me my suitcase!” Steve looked at Thor and Clint only to find them sleeping. He sighed as he reached into the overhead to get her bag. Steve walked over to the room and opened the door to find Nat clasping her bra. She was wearing satin red panties with black lace designs on it. She had just slipped on a matching bra and had begun to zip it when Steve had walked in. Steve’s gaze had settled on her reflection in the mirror. The way her red hair fell onto her shoulder and over her back, the sun reflecting off her hair making it appear to be a flame dancing on her pale, alabaster skin. Steve caught a glance of her neck and couldn't help thinking about how the exposed flesh would feel. At that thought, dozens of other dirty thoughts about his teammate began to flood his mind. Nat finished zipping her bra and looked at herself in the mirror. She turned and inspected herself in the mirror. Nat turned and lifted her hair, revealing he back. Steve’s breath hitched as he caught a glimpse of her butt. Nat ran her fingers under the fabric, as if trying to find a better way to fit it. When Nat ran her hands over the exposed parts of her breasts, Steve decided that if he saw anymore he'd most likely collapse. Steve shut the door before actually deciding to knock this time. 

 

“Come in!” Steve opened the door to find her looking out of the window. She turned and smiled at him. Steve’s gaze raked over her figure. Nat couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at her. The way a predator would look at its prey, his blue eyes darkening with lust. Nat cleared her throat, immediately pulling Steve out of his reverie. “Do you have my clothes?” She asked, an awkward smile on her face. Steve’s gaze snapped up to meet hers.

 

“What? Oh yeah…uh, the clothes, right?” Nat nodded, stifling a laugh. Steve handed her an expensive looking duffle bag. As her hand brushed over his, Steve felt a chill run down his spine. He shook off the feeling before walking out. 

 

Steve had began to drift off when the flight attendant came over the loudspeaker. 

 

‘Buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing in 10 minutes’ Steve sat up to find Clint and Thor deep in conversation but no sign of Nat. 

 

“Where's Nat?” Steve asked.

 

“She's still changing.”Clint huffed. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I swear, women.” 

 

“What was that you said, Clint.” Clint’s eyes widened at the sound of Nat’s voice. His head snapped to the side and there she stood. Steve stood up as the plane landed. He dusted himself off as he looked up. Jaw, meet floor. Nat looked gorgeous in a white bodycon dress. It ended just above her knees and a slit that reached dangerously high. She also wore a matching white blazer and some strappy heels with it. Steve’s breath hitched at the sight of her long, toned legs. God, she was gonna be the death of him. 

 

“I didn't say anything,” Clint said in his defense. “Just telling Steve how much I love you and cherish you as a partner and how castrating me would make you a terrible friend.” 

 

“Clint, you know I would never do that.” Nat gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine. She walked over to Clint and whispered something that left him holding his manhood in between his legs as if it were his lifeline. Clint and Nat-as if in perfect sync- slipped easily into their couple facade. Thor and Steve followed close behind them as they toured the best-and most expensive- stores Glasgow had to offer. As they walked out of a store, Nat nudged Clint. 

 

“Target at your 10:00.” Steve glanced to his left to find a man checking out a mannequin in front of Saks. Steve counted 5 guards surrounding him. Paranoid much? He turned and began to walk towards them. 

 

“Did you get a read on him, Nat?” Nat shook her head at Clint’s question.

 

“I can’t. I need to get closer.” Nat smirked at Clint before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Steve felt his stomach drop at the sight. He tried to remind himself that Clint and Nat were nothing but friends but that only left more doubts in his mind as he watched them. Clint intentionally backed Nat into Vladimir, causing to let out a string of Russian curses. Nat turned to him and pretended to be surprised. 

 

“Bozhe moi! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you standing there.” Nat’s english accent easily slipped into a perfect russian one as she continually apologized to him. Vladimir took a good, long look at Nat. His gaze full of desire as his eyes raked over Natt’s figure. The action alone caused Steve to grit his teeth.

 

“It’s fine, really. You can bump into me anytime.” Nat giggled as he winked at her. Clint stepped in and placed a protective arm around her shoulder. Vlad seemed to become annoyed at the sudden interruption of their conversation. Besides Clint’s appearance he never took his eyes off Nat. “What’s your name, Красоты.”He watched hungrily as Nat’s teeth raked over her lower lip before she answered,

 

“Natalya. Natalya Rusakov.” She gestured to Clint. “This is my boyfriend, Lance Jones.” Clint stuck out his hand only to be ignored. Nat pretended to check the time. “Oh, it’s getting late. We should go before the hotel sells our room.” Nat joked. “It was very nice to meet you, Mr….”

 

“Vladimir Shostakov but you may call me Vlad.” Shostakov took Nat’s hand in his before gently kissing her knuckles. This action only served to more inflame Steve’s anger. Clint took Nat’s hand in his before pulling her away.

 

“I’m sorry but we really must go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Vlad.”Clint stated in fake annoyance. Clint and Nat began to walk away and Vlad took a chance to catch a glimpse of her backside.

 

“No, please. The pleasure was all mine.” Steve clenched his fists as he tried to regain his composure. Why did it make him so angry that Shostakov was checking out Nat? Any man would be an idiot not to look at her but the way his gaze raked over her as if she were nothing but a piece of meat angered Steve and he promised when this mission was over and they had him in custody that a small ‘conversation’ was in order.

 

Steve had began to drift off when the flight attendant came over the loudspeaker. 

 

‘Buckle your seatbelts. We will be landing in 10 minutes’ Steve sat up to find Clint and Thor deep in conversation but no sign of Nat. 

 

“Where's Nat?” Steve asked.

 

“She's still changing.”Clint huffed. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I swear, women.” 

 

“What was that you said, Clint.” Clint’s eyes widened at the sound of Nat’s voice. His head snapped to the side and there she stood. Steve stood up as the plane landed. He dusted himself off as he looked up. Jaw, meet floor. Nat looked gorgeous in a white bodycon dress. It ended just above her knees and a slit that reached dangerously high. She also wore a matching white blazer and some strappy heels with it. Steve’s breath hitched at the sight of her long, toned legs. God, she was gonna be the death of him. 

 

“I didn't say anything,” Clint said in his defense. “Just telling Steve how much I love you and cherish you as a partner and how castrating me would make you a terrible friend.” 

 

“Clint, you know I would never do that.” Nat gave him a smile that sent shivers down his spine. She walked over to Clint and whispered something that left him holding his manhood in between his legs as if it were his lifeline. Clint and Nat-as if in perfect sync- slipped easily into their couple facade. Thor and Steve followed close behind them as they toured the best-and most expensive- stores Glasgow had to offer. As they walked out of a store, Nat nudged Clint. 

 

“Target at your 10:00.” Steve glanced to his left to find a man checking out a mannequin in front of Saks. Steve counted 5 guards surrounding him. Paranoid much? He turned and began to walk towards them. 

 

“Did you get a read on him, Nat?” Nat shook her head at Clint’s question.

 

“I can’t. I need to get closer.” Nat smirked at Clint before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Steve felt his stomach drop at the sight. He tried to remind himself that Clint and Nat were nothing but friends but that only left more doubts in his mind as he watched them. Clint intentionally backed Nat into Vladimir, causing to let out a string of Russian curses. Nat turned to him and pretended to be surprised. 

 

“Bozhe moi! I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you standing there.” Nat’s english accent easily slipped into a perfect russian one as she continually apologized to him. Vladimir took a good, long look at Nat. His gaze full of desire as his eyes raked over Natt’s figure. The action alone caused Steve to grit his teeth.

 

“It’s fine, really. You can bump into me anytime.” Nat giggled as he winked at her. Clint stepped in and placed a protective arm around her shoulder. Vlad seemed to become annoyed at the sudden interruption of their conversation. Besides Clint’s appearance he never took his eyes off Nat. “What’s your name, Красоты.”He watched hungrily as Nat’s teeth raked over her lower lip before she answered,

 

“Natalya. Natalya Rusakov.” She gestured to Clint. “This is my boyfriend, Lance Jones.” Clint stuck out his hand only to be ignored. Nat pretended to check the time. “Oh, it’s getting late. We should go before the hotel sells our room.” Nat joked. “It was very nice to meet you, Mr….”

 

“Vladimir Shostakov but you may call me Vlad.” Shostakov took Nat’s hand in his before gently kissing her knuckles. This action only served to more inflame Steve’s anger. Clint took Nat’s hand in his before pulling her away.

 

“I’m sorry but we really must go. It was a pleasure meeting you, Vlad.”Clint stated in fake annoyance. Clint and Nat began to walk away and Vlad took a chance to catch a glimpse of her backside.

 

“No, please. The pleasure was all mine.” Steve clenched his fists as he tried to regain his composure. Why did it make him so angry that Shostakov was checking out Nat? Any man would be an idiot not to look at her but the way his gaze raked over her as if she were nothing but a piece of meat angered Steve and he promised when this mission was over and they had him in custody that a small ‘conversation’ was in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my story.


	8. Mission part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a romanogers moment in this Chapter. From here the relationship will actually start to progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm trying to write an AU but I have no idea what I want to write so if you guys could leave some suggestions it would be greatly appreciated.

When they finally got to the hotel Nat was honestly annoyed. How could that be the guy that was smuggling vibranium weapons? He was nothing but a skirt-chasing idiot. There had to be someone else running the sale. She would bet her favorite pistols that Shostakov was only a middle man. As Nat and Clint entered their room she was happy to see that that her room interconnected with Steve’s. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Clint was drying his hair. The towel around his waist made him look like some kind of model.

 

“I don’t think Shostakov is the mastermind behind this.” She stated

 

“Me neither. I mean maybe he’s the mastermind behind ‘How to be a Douchebag for Dummies’ but for a vibranium weapons cartel? I don’t think so.” 

 

“I agree. We should tell Fury.” Clint nodded as he changed into a set of black silk pajamas that matched Nat’s negligee. Nat walked up behind Clint looked at herself in the mirror.

 

“Now don’t we make the cutest couple.” She teased.

 

“Yeah, i’m positively adorable.” Nat rolled her eyes before nudging him and flicking her eyes upward. Nat placed her hands on his chest. “Camera, no audio.” Clint nodded before bending down for a kiss. 

 

“There’s no way Shostakov had time to plant that.” Nat nodded as she turned off the light and pretended to lead Clint to bed. They settled in before contacting Fury.

 

“Agents, report?” Nat shared a look with Clint

 

“We don’t think Shostakov is the mastermind behind all this. He may hold a position of authority but he is no leader.” There was a brief pause before Fury spoke up.

 

“I don’t think he is either. I sent you so you could prove my theory and it seems you did. I need you two to get Shostakov to tell you who the leader is by any means necessary.” They both nodded before signing off and drifting off to sleep.

 

They woke up the next morning and got ready. Tonight was the gala where they would buy the weapons. They slipped into some casual outfits before knocking on the door of Steve and Thor’s room. Steve opened the door wearing only his pants and socks. Nat almost fainted at the sight. His hair still wet from the shower and some drops still on his chest. Nat just wanted to straddle him and lick it off his toned chest. Then she would move lower and lower until she reached-

 

“Did you hear me, Nat?” Steve looked down at her. She caught his eye and her lustful gaze sent a shiver down his spine. If only he had time for a cold shower. 

 

“I’m sorry. Umm, what did you say?” Nat’s cheeks flushed red at the thoughts that had filled her mind. Was it getting hot in here? Or was it just him.

 

“I said good morning.” Steve gave her an amused look before walking back into his room. He gestured them in and Thor was standing there already in his suit with a smile plastered on his face.

 

“Lady Natasha. Friend Barton.”

 

“Thor.” They both answered in unison. Steve began to put on his shirt and Nat couldn’t help the disappointment she felt because of it. He was such a specimen. Why cover such a thing?

 

“Did you guys figure anything out about Shostakov?” Steve asked as he slid on his jacket.

 

“He’s definitely not the mastermind behind this. Fury tasked us to figure out who is by any means necessary.” Clint said.

 

“Any means? Isn’t that a bit extreme?” Steve asked. 

 

“These are vibranium weapons, Steve. They’re not toys. If we don’t find out who’s behind all this then it could cause potential wars and diplomatic problems.” Nat stated. Steve looked at her. Was she really willing to go that far to finish a mission? 

 

“But you guys are talking about things like torture or worse.” 

 

“So what? This is part of the job. If I need to torture one man to save others than so be it.” Nat caught Steve’s gaze. He looked so disappointed. It pissed her off. His constant holier-than- thou attitude. Always raising the bar to a certain standard and giving her that look when she didn’t reach it. Clint and Thor walked out. Nat clenched her hands into fists before walking towards the door. She felt Steve grab her wrist and she paused, pulling her hand away as if his touch burned her. 

 

“Don’t do this, Nat. You’re better than this.” He stated, a pleading look on his face.

 

“I’m not better than this, Steve. If you think I am, you’re wrong. I am this. This is who I am, this is my job. I trick and kill people for a living. I’m nothing but a spy, I can’t be trusted.” Steve shook his head. 

 

“No, Nat. No. You’re better than what they made you. You’re a hero.” Nat let out a defeated chuckle.

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about , Steve but it’s definitely not me.”

 

“It is you. You just don’t know how much of a good person you are yet. I’m going to make you believe it, even if it takes the rest of my life.” Nat looked him in the eye. He looked so sincere. She wanted to believe him. He always had a way of making her feel as if she could be a better version of herself. As if the red in her ledger didn’t matter as long as she fought for what was right. Nat gently place her hand on his cheek.

 

“Make me believe.” She slowly closed in and kissed him. It was a spur of the moment move but when Steve began to kiss her back her regret slowly melted away. Nat pushed her hands into his hair, running her nails through his scalp. That earned her a low moan from Steve. Steve slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth and pinned her against the wall. Nat moaned at the feel of the cold wall against her body. She pulled him closer, desperate for more contact before pausing. She was kissing Steve! The world’s golden boy and she was kissing him, an assassin known for sleeping around was kissing Captain America. Nat pushed Steve away before fixing herself. 

 

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” Nat looked at Steve, who had an amused expression on his face. Nat gave him an annoyed look. ”What?” She said with a frown.

 

“Nothing, you’re just really cute when you’re mad.” Nat walked up to him before placing a hand on his chest.

 

“This, cannot happen again.” Steve smiled at her.

 

“I don’t see why not. I mean you seemed to enjoy it.” Nat tried not to but she just knew she was blushing. 

 

“It was a mistake made in my time of weakness. It’s my fault and I take full responsibility but it won’t happen again.” Nat said more to herself than him. 

 

“Nat…”

 

“No Steve. This should’ve never happened. Matter of fact it didn’t happen.” Steve shook his head.

 

“Why can’t you just admit that you like me?”

 

“Because I don’t.” Nat said defensively.

 

“And I thought I was a bad liar.” Steve looked at her, a hurt expression on his face. “Would it really be that bad to admit you like me?” It hurt her to know he was so hurt and that it was because of her.

 

“Yes, it would.” Nat wrapped her arms around herself. She needed some type of protection. Steve shined so bright and there was something about him that made her want to be open and vulnerable around him and it sucked.” I don’t know. You’re just too perfect, Steve. You’re a good man and you don’t need my emotional baggage. Even if I did like you it just wouldn’t work.” Steve was about to respond when Clint walked in to come get them. Nat followed behind him but paused in the doorway. “Sorry.” She mumbled and Steve smiled knowingly to himself. He would find a way to make Nat take a chance on them. No matter how long it took. Steve slipped on his shoes before heading out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm trying to write an AU but I have no idea what I want to write so if you guys could leave some suggestions it would be greatly appreciated.


	9. Oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to the gala and get to finding that vibranium. Except things don’t exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ik ik im really sorry. I haven’t updated in so long and I apologize. School just started and I’ve been really busy doing student stuff. I’ll try to update as soon as I can.

To say the rest of the day was awkward would be an understatement. Nat had been avoiding his and refused to talk to him unless it was about the mission. He wanted her to give him a chance not hate him. Steve sighed as they went back into their rooms. Her and Clint would be changing into their outfits for the gala that would take place that night. He sighed as he loosened his tie. Natasha Romanoff. She frustrated him to no end. He just wanted to kiss her until she would stop denying her feelings. Steve sighed before making his way to the bar in his suite and making himself a drink. Why did he always fall for the stubborn ones?

God, she was an idiot. Steve had trailed her all day, trying to get her to talk to him. Okay that was a lie. She had been avoiding him all day but that didn’t make her any less of an idiot. Why did she have to kiss him? Things had been perfectly fine before she decided to do that. They had been solid and friendly before she decided to kiss him. Nat sighed before her thoughts begin to drift back to the kiss. His lips had been so soft and plump just as she expected and the way he looked after,all disheveled and lustful made her shiver. She shook her head before continuing to get dressed. They had a good hour before the gala and she needed to look her best if she wanted to catch his attention. Nat curled her hair and did her makeup before walking to the closet to grab her dress. She wasn’t much of a dress girl but she had to admit this one wasn’t that bad. She slipped it on and threw on some heeled sandals with it. Nat looked at herself in the mirror before she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Clint looking particularly handsome in a clean cut tux and his hair gelled up. She smirked. 

“Now don’t you look fancy. Laura’s going to be pissed when she finds out you dressed this nice and it wasn’t for her.” He smirked. 

“She gets her own private show when I get home anyway.” Nat made a face before walking down the hall and to the elevator. They rode down and walked out of the double doors. 

Steve looked up as he heard footsteps and felt himself grow speechless at the sight of her. Nat was wearing a sparkly asymmetric champagne colored gown. It had a slit that showed off her legs and left one arm sleeveless. On her arm was a gold cuff. Steve gulped at the sight of her. She looked so beautiful and the light from the hotel cast an ethereal glow around her. She looked like an angel. 

“Steve? Steve!” Steve looked up to find Clint grinning at him. He knew something. Steve climbed into the driver’s seat as clint and Nat slipped in. There was no way he would let Thor drive. Steve revved up the engine and drove them to their destination. Nat climbed out of the car and took Clint’s hand as they walked inside. The comma in her ear buzzed and out came Tony’s voice. 

“Look at you, Nat. All done up. Where’s the blood?” Nat could feel his grin. She caught sight of him in a crisp blue suit across the room. 

“Don’t worry there’ll be some soon enough. If it all goes to plan this dress will be red by the end of the night.” 

“Scary.” He mumbled and Nat smiled. “Someone thinks you look awfully nice in that color though.” He said. Nat looked up to find Shostakov eyeing her hungrily. Clint separated from her and begun to flirt with some other girl. She pretended to be upset and made her way to the bar. She sipped on champagne and sighed. 

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing drinking alone?” Nat turned to find Shostakov standing behind her and pointed at Clint, who was now flirting with some blonde. She giggled as he whispered into her ear. 

“He’ll probably take her back to our room and do what men do.” She said. Her thick Russian accent coming back. 

“He’s a fool of he can’t see what he has.” Nat turned and gave him a sad smile. 

“You flatter me but maybe papa was right. Americans are no good. I should have stuck to Russians.” He let out a laugh and stepped a little closer to her. 

“You’re right. No Russian man would pass you along for another woman.”Nat leaned a little closer and licked her lips. 

“You speak facts. I like that in a man.” She gestured for more champagne and clinked glasses with him. They spoke for a while. She took glances at Clint to set the guy off. He needed to make a move already.

“Why are you here tonight, Natalya?” She turned to him and smiled. 

“I’m afraid I’m not here for the best reasons.” He looked up at thins comment. Nat smirked to herself. The spotlight was finally on her. “I’m a...collector of sorts and a friend told me there would be some priceless objects to be bought tonight.” He hummed in acknowledgement. 

“What exactly is this priceless object?” At that Nat beamed. 

“Apparently a metal that is undetectable and unbreakable. Said to be the strongest substance on earth. I saw the pictures and thought it would look good next to my chitauri helmet.” He gave her a surprised look and she smirked. 

“I like to collect things that people would believe to be unobtainable. Think of it as a hobby.” He gave her a look before casting a glance at Clint. “Thinks we’re here for vacation and that the gala happening was a coincidence.”

“There are only a few buyers and I haven’t seen your name on the list.” He said, suspiciously. She shrugged. She was relieved he finally began to talk about the buy. 

“I only put in my bid yesterday.” He chuckled and shook his head. 

“The others have been putting in their bids for months. What makes you think you can get it after only one check.” Nat put down her glass and leaned towards him. Only millimeters away. She placed a hand on his chest. 

“I was hoping to put in a little something more.” He gave her a lustful look, ready to kiss her until she pulled away. “With your boss of course.” This gave him pause and he fixed himself. 

“What do you mean?” He asked. If she didn’t know any better she’d think he was a bit nervous. 

“You’re strong and independent but I doubt you could run this whole thing yourself. Vibranium that’s hard stuff to get.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nat chuckled and gave him a look. 

“No need to get defensive. I just want to solidify my chances at getting the metal. I just want to talk to your boss and-“

“I’m sorry but I really don’t know what you’re talking about.” This time he gestured to the bodyguards and Nat sighed. When she could feel them hovering over her she pulled out two guns and shot them both in the head. 

“And I thought we could do this the easy way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I’ll be releasing a new story soon after this one is finished. But while you wait check out my friend Blackstar295 and her story Valentine’s Day


	10. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat chases after Shostakov but things take a tragic turn when a person from her past seems to have come back from the dead.

Nat swiftly hid the guns as everyone began to barrel out of the hall in a panic. Tony gestured everyone towards the exit and Nat sighed as Vlad took off running further into the hall. She pressed a finger to her comm,

 

“I’m going after Shostakov. Hack the database and locate those weapons.”

 

“Jeez, Nat. When did you become the boss?” Tony asked. She smirked and began to walk down the corridor Vlad disappeared in. 

 

“Please, I’m always the boss.” Nat hid against the wall as gunshots were fired down the hallway. Four, no five men. Their shots were random and unprofessional. They were probably just hired guns. She sighed before throwing a flash bomb down the hall. Nat took the sounds of groans and gasps as her queue and turned the corner. She stepped over the bodies strewn across the hall and knocked on Shostakov’s door. 

 

“Room service.” She said before kicking down the door and making her way inside. She made her way inside, both pistols in hand as she walked into the main area. Vlad was sitting on the bed with a gun pointed straight at her. Nat sighed before putting away her weapons. 

 

“Please, take a seat.” He gestured to the couch across from him. Nat flicked her eyes towards it before turning back to him. 

 

“I think I’d prefer to stand, thank you.” He shrugged. 

 

“Suit yourself but the boss wouldn’t like it. He likes to treat his enemies.” Nat cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

 

“So there is a boss?” Shostakov tensed before slipping back into his perfect mask. He shrugs and smirks.

 

“Oops. Well he doesn’t have to know, You’ll be dead before you can tell anyone about him.” NAt smirked at him.

 

“Cocky, aren’t we? What makes you so confident that you can kill me?” She now decides take a seat on the couch. “Many have tried. None have succeeded.” 

 

“But none of them have had this.” He pulls what looks like a pen out of his pocket. Nat sits silently as he points it at the wall and a click reverberates through the room. A hole the size of his head appears in it. She keeps her cool mask but tenses at the damage done by the weapon. Shostakov begins to laugh.

 

“Now i’ve seen many things in my life but that takes the cake! Vibranium is something else.” He turned to her with a sneer before pointing the weapon right at her head. “Imagine what it could do to that pretty head of yours.” 

 

“Romanoff, come in.” Steve’s voice rings through her ear. Nat didn’t drop her gaze and instead locked eyes with Shostakov. “Nat, report.” Steve repeats. She doesn’t answer. She can’t risk letting them come in here. Not with that weapon in his hand. Maybe….

 

“I can see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours. What’s troubling you, Beautiful.”

 

“Besides you threatening to blow my head off with a pen? I’m wondering who your boss is. Who is manipulative enough to control you? The only one that can control a psycho is a psycho.” He laughed before grinning at her.

 

“I knew I liked you, but I assure you he is no psycho. Quite the opposite. Very smart. Strong too.”

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him you’re his biggest fan when I meet him.” she said with a smirk. 

 

“You won’t live long enough to find out who he is.” Nat rolls her eyes and yawns.

 

“You keep threatening to kill me but i’m still stuck here listening to your shit. I should leave. It’s not like you’ve given me anything worth while. Maybe this mission was a waste of time.” She stood up and dusted herself off.

 

“You’re nothing but a weak patsy. Your boss probably sent you here to die.” Shostakov was visibly shaking. Nat inwardly smirked.

 

“I am no patsy!” He was spitting all over the place now. He seemed furious but something was off. He wasn’t attacking her. Hadn’t even actually tried yet. Just empty threats and hollow lies. She knew he was. Nat looked back up at him to see him smirking. Her eyes widened as she turned towards the hole in the wall. In came the cold winds of that night. It was an opening and there was a very clear shot that would pierce straight through her. Easily ending her life. How did she not see it? Nat was frozen in place. 

 

“You said something about me being a patsy?” His smirk grew and Nat bit her lip. She couldn’t move. The bullet would hit her seconds before her even hit the ground. The thin red line could be seen clearly through the darkness. But it wasn’t pointed at her. The line disappeared into the light of the room but reappeared as a red dot on his stomach. Before she could react the shot rang out and Shostakov crumbled to the ground.

 

“Nat? Nat!” Steve’s voice came from the doorway of the room. Steve, Clint and Tony rushed in as she She ran to Shostakov and dropped to her knees. Applying pressure to his wound.

 

“Boss, why?” He asked Nat gave him a confused look.

 

“Who is your boss, dammit! You’re going to die!” He laughed.

“He may have shot me but I stay loyal to my employers.” He coughed before placing a hand over hers. “But her does have a message for you. Said only you would know what it meant.” He pulled out a device. A listening device, placing it in her hands before clicking the button.

 

We’ll be back together soon, Sunshine. 

 

Nat visibly freezes. The familiar voice giving her a sense of warmth but also dread. She quickly blinks away the tears threatening to fall.

 

“There’s no way! He’s dead! They-”

 

“They told you.” He chuckled and let out a groan. “When was the KGB ever truthful. He’ll be waiting for you.” He went limp under her hands and Nat tensed.

 

“Hey… hey! Get up! I’m not done dammit!” She yelled and began hitting his chest. Her eyes brimming with fresh tears. Clint surged forward and pulled her off of him. Nat resisted and hit at him. “Let me go, Clint! Please.” Her voice sounding weak and sad at the end. Steve had never seen her look so hopeless. Her hands covered in blood and her hair disheveled. She turned to Clint as a single tear fell down her cheek.

 

“Alexei’s alive.”


	11. The past that can’t seem to disappear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is withdrawn and contemplative. Steve is worried about her and can’t help but think about what had her so emotional during the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Steve’s POV but I’ll do hers next. Yes I know this chapter is short but I typed it in like two minutes at like 12 am so I’ll try to make the next chapter longer. I’m also writing like 20000000 different stories for romanogers and will begin to post them once I finish this one. Thanks for all the love!!

To say Nat had been withdrawn would be an understatement. Ever since they got back from the mission she had immersed herself in her work, ignoring everyone, even Clint. Steve was worried and confused. Who was-is-Alexei? How did Nat know him? The sudden urge to find and read her file overtook home but Steve quickly tamped it down. He couldn’t - no, shouldn’t- invade her personal life. The reaction she had after hearing the tape still haunted him. She looked so sad and broken. He had never seen her so emotional before, so compromised. As he finished filing a report, his Stark phone rang. 

“Rogers”

“Dorito! Guess what? We’re having a meeting.”

“Tony what did we agree on? No lying to get me to come to your parties.”

“I’m hurt that you would even assume that. I’m and honest and trustworthy person, Cap.” Steve rolled his eyes. He could feel the grin through the phone. 

“Bye, Tony.”

“Wait, this is real, Cap.” His amused tone quickly turned to a serious one. “Nat called it.” Steve froze. They hadn’t heard from her in a week. She had holed herself up in her quarters, only leaving for training and reports. She probably didn’t want to see him. Not after what he pulled at during the mission but he was worried about her. Steve quickly sent his reports and threw on his jacket. 

“I’ll be right there.”

Steve stormed down the halls and into the conference room in Stark tower. Everyone was already there, awaiting their leader. He slipped into the middle seat just as Nat sweeper in. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Confident, strong and gorgeous. Her red tresses that Steve had forgotten were so bright. She walked to the front of the room. Despite her confident stance she seemed tense and left a sense of melancholy in her path. She caught his gaze and held eye contact with him before beginning. 

“Shall we begin?” She asked, turning away from him and towards the empty space in front of them. She pressed a few things on her tablet and a man appeared in the empty space between them. “Alexei Shostakov. Ex KGB assassin and my ex husband.” The man was a redhead just like her with blue eyes. Bulging muscle and cold eyes that reminded him of Nat. She spoke loudly but with a hint of sadness in her words. Steve bristled at the idea of Nat being married. She had truly loved a man enough to pledge herself to him. 

“He is known as the Red Guardian. The Soviet counterpart of Captain America. Because of his piloting skills during WWII Alexei was chosen as the successor for the experiments to become the Red guardian. The experiments were brutal. When they recruited you, Steve, the doctors knew what they were doing. With Alexei it was touch and go. They only knew so much about strengthening components that wouldn’t kill a human. If he wasn’t so persistent, he would have died. In the end they succeeded in creating a soldier just as great as Captain America. 

“I was already a part of the KGB when I met Alexei. When they recruited him they lied and told me he died in a plane crash. I’d believed it all these years that he was truly gone and that I’d never see again. I mourned in private and yet again immersed myself into my work but the truth is they made Alexei carry out missions until they were forced to disband. He has now resurfaced, running an operation that uses vibranium weapons as a cover.”

“You don’t believe he truly wants the weapons?” Steve asked. Nat quickly shook her head. 

“I’d get a mob boss or something but we’re trained not to catch the attention of others unless it’s intended. Stealing vibranium weapons? It’s really stupid to think you could do that without getting caught and Alexei is too smart to pull something like that.”

Despite the slight hint of disdain in her voice, Steve could still bear the underlying compliments on her ex lovers skills. She missed him. He could tell and he had a feeling Clint could see it too. 

“Are you sure he’s working alone?” Bruce asked. 

“Without a doubt. Alexei hates to be teamed up with anyone besides me, killed a fellow agent when they tried to.” She sighed before flipping to a different slide. This one showed a city, destroyed and barely noticeable. “They sent Alexei to assassinate the Russian president. He succeeded and burnt the city to nothing but ash. He is highly dangerous and psychotic. Probably delusional by now. He hasn’t had a handler in decades and I doubt he’s gotten proper therapy on how to deal with that so he’s most likely very dangerous and unpredictable. So when we encounter him, be careful.”

“Forward all this information to my lab. I’ll find him.” Tony said, his face determined. Everyone began to stand as Nat grabbed her things. They made their way to the door when she spoke up one last time. 

“No need.” She looked up at Tony and held his gaze. 

“He’ll find us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment or kudos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Natasha get into a little misunderstanding and Alexei shows up at the most inopportune time. What will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been SOOOOOOOOOOO long and I’m sorry. I’ve been working on other stories to help the severe writers block I’ve been getting but here is the chapter. This story will be ending soon.

“Why would he-“

 

“He’s trying to convey a message. Alexei was always the direct type.” She sighed before walking out. She barely turned down the hall before Steve came running after her. 

 

“Hey!” She didn’t stop but slowed down enough for him to fall into pace with her.

 

“Yes, Rogers?” Detached. Cold. They were back at square one. 

 

“You alright?” 

 

“Why wouldn’t I be alright?” Defensive too. Yeah he definitely fucked up. 

 

“Your ex-husband is hunting us down.”

 

“I’m still not getting the point of this conversation so please, enlighten me.” She said, crossing her arms. Steve sighed. 

 

“You don’t have to deal with everything alone, Nat.”

 

“I’m not. I’m letting you guys take part in the mission.”

 

“You know that’s not what I meant and even if you tried to take on the mission by yourself you know we’d still force you to take our help.” She scoffed. 

 

“Don’t be stupid, Steve. You know if I didn’t want help I’d already be an ocean away with a whole different identity.”He wanted to interject but knew she was right. She was a master of disappearing but he also knew if she could find Alexei by herself, she would. 

 

“I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need to talk…” Nat sighed. 

 

“Listen, Steve. I know we shared a kiss and all and I don’t regret it because it was spur of the moment and it meant nothing.” Steve felt as if his heart had been torn out of his chest. It meant nothing to her? Nat could see Steve’s face harden. “Steve?”

 

“I just don’t understand you, Romanov.” Steve bit out. “One moment you’re initiating a kiss like your life depends on it and the next…sometimes I wonder why I even try.”

 

Nat dropped her arms to her sides before clenching her hands into fists.

 

“I wonder too.” She whispered. Steve caught her gaze. Her usual emotionless mask was there except for her eyes. They were glassy and conveyed so much emotion. Steve made a last minute decision, sending up a silent prayer she wouldn’t kill him before crossing the distance between them. He placed his hands on her hips. 

 

“We’re only a few feet apart but I feel as if we’re always separated by miles, Nat.” 

 

“I...I don’t know how to do this, Steve.” She admitted. Her voice sounded so fragile. He had never heard her so vulnerable before. “Even when I married Alexei, I was forced to love him so I did but falling in love...I’ve never done this before and it scares me.” He cupped her cheek. 

 

“Let me help you, Nat.” She looked up at him. “Even if it’s hard. I...I have enough love for the both of us. So please give me a chance.” Before she could give him a proper response their stark phones began to ring but it wasn’t a call. It was the emergency alarm. There was danger. She gave Steve a look that told him they’d pick this conversation up later before running towards Stark’s lab. 

 

“Tony, what’s up?” Stark’s hands seemed to be going a mile a minute. 

 

“He’s here.” Was all he said. 

 

“Who?” Steve asked before Nat’s face hardened. 

 

“Alexei. I didn’t expect him to show up so soon. Where is he?” 

 

“The Great Basin Desert. Suit up.” Nat nodded before storming off towards her weapons. She’d need as many as she could carry. Alexei was a force to be reckoned with. She suited up before making her way towards the quinjet. 

 

Steve was nervous. Yes, he was Captain America but he still got nervous. If this guy made Nat nervous then of course he’d be nervous. As he made his way to the quinjet he couldn’t help but think of Nat. Her beautiful red hair and alabaster skin. The smooth expanse of her neck and of course those beautiful green eyes. He wondered what their relationship would be like once they got back. Would she act like their conversation in the hallway never happened or would she finally decide to give him -them- a chance. With his sketchbook in one hand and his helmet in the other he climbed onto the quinjet. Clint was piloting as Nat spoke to him. Thor decided to fly there while Bruce was napping on a seat. Nat turned to him, flashing him a warm smile. Steve smiled back. They were okay. They’d be fine. 

 

“You guys ready?” Clint asked, flicking a few switches. 

 

“Where’s Tony?”

 

“He said he wanted to fly there and scope out the area first. See who Shostakov brought with him.” Steve nodded and took a seat as Clint took flight. Nat was resting with her eyes closed but Steve knew she was as alert as ever. He decided to open his sketchbook, capturing her warm smile from earlier. Nat mumbled and changed position, her hair falling over her face. She truly was a vision. 

 

When they landed, Tony walked on with Thor close behind him. 

 

“It seems to be only him but he has access to some pretty high tech. His jet seems to be a bit more advanced than the quinjet.”it looked as if it physically hurt him to say such a thing. Steve felt a little bad. “I’m not sure if he’s holding any weapons but we should proceed with caution. Don’t go charging in like a lunatic. I’m talking to you, Thor.” Thor paused in his conversation with Bruce to frown. As they all stood up to leave Steve blocked Nat’s exit. 

 

“What’s up?” She asked and Steve took a deep breath. She was totally going to murder him. 

 

“I think you should stay on the jet.” He braced himself for a punch or a scream but surprisingly she did nothing of the sort. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay,” she repeated. “I’m who Alexei wants. If he gets me right away, what’s to stop him from blowing you all to kingdom come?”

 

“She’s right.” Clint intervened as he exited the jet after Thor. Steve was the last to exit but before he could go Nat grabbed his wrist. He turned back to her. 

 

“Nat?” She gave him an unsure look. He would no doubt be injured out there. She had to tell him. 

 

“Steve, I…” I love you. Three simple words yet her voice choked up. She bit her lip and took a deep breath but before she could try again Steve interjected. 

 

“We’ll be fine, Nat.” He pulled out his sketchbook and doodled something before ripping it out handing it to her. It was a little cartoon Steve with an adorable thumbs up and a speech bubble that read ‘I’ll come back for you.’ Nat blushed and sweeped a piece of hair behind her ear. She smiled at him. Steve smiled back before exiting the quinjet. 

 

It took quite a bit of walking before Steve spotted someone in the distance. Alexei just stood there, staring at them as they approached him. He seemed bored, uninterested. 

 

“Shostakov.” Steve acknowledged. 

 

“Where’s Natalia? Don’t tell me she’s hiding from me.” He smirked at this. Since when was Nat ever the hiding type unless it was necessary.

 

“She doesn’t want to see you.”

“Americans.  Always lying.”

“We are agents and we’d like to ask you a few questions. If you’d please come with us.” 

“I’d like to see Natalia.” He stated, ignoring Steve’s effort of handling this situation quietly. 

“You’re not seeing her until you answer our questions. At headquarters.” Alexei reached into his belt and pulled out a familiar pen that made Nat freeze as she saw it. 

“I am not going anywhere. You see, I’ve been waiting years to see my love again and you nationalistic fools will not stop me. I have found a purpose that I must fulfill and I need Natalia to do that so bring her to me or die.” He stated, his tone growing impatient. He pointed the pen at Steve and fired. Nat held her breath as the strong blast grazed his shoulder. He didn’t flinch as blood dripped down his back. She tried not to but pressed her hand to her comm anyway. 

“You okay, Steve?”

“I’m fine, Nat.” Alexei’s annoyed expression stretched into a grin. 

“Is that Natalia? Come out, солнечный свет.” He stepped closer as all of them got into fighting position. Alexei frowned before pressing a button on his belt. Drones poured out of his jet and started towards them. There weren’t many but there were more of them than there were of the avengers. They all started towards the bots. They had a weird blue glow in their joints and Steve gasped as one of them fired straight into his stomach, coughing out blood as a jolt ran through him. Nat gasped as Steve held his stomach. He wouldn’t survive this. She would lose him. She refused to let such a thing happen. She geared up before heading out. 

Steve continued to fight as the drones kept coming. He tore down a few but their jabs weakened him as he continued to lose blood from his shoulder wound. His vision slightly blurred but his resolve was high. He threw a punch but it was caught this time, looking up to find Alexei giving him a malicious grin. Well, shit. He felt his breath hitch as he grabbed his neck and lifted him. 

“Where. Is. Natalia.” Steve couldn’t pull his fingers off in his weakened state and the others were busy fighting. He was quickly losing his ability to breathe until a voice broke through. 

“Put him down now.” Alexei dropped him, smiling at Natasha as he caught his breath. 

“Natalia. My love.” If he could he would wipe that confident smirk off the asshole’s face but he could barely breathe so he laid on the ground and caught his breath. 

“Call off the drones, Alexei.” When he didn’t respond she approached and gave him a cold stare. Steve remembered that look form the first time he met her. “Now.” With a snap the remaining drones moved back onto the jet. 

“I don’t understand why you defend Americans. They’re inferior to our pure Russki blood.”

“I refuse to take lives for your meaningless crusade.” He cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. 

“Meaningless? I did this all so I could see you again, солнечный свет.” Before she could respond Steve landed a punch on Alexei’s leg that almost caused him to trip. He kicked Steve’s weak body, causing him to groan. Before he could inflict any more pain, Nat stepped between them. 

“Your business isn’t with him. It’s with me so pay attention.” He smirked. “The hell does a supposed dead man want from me?”

“I want you to come back to Russia with me. I have found a purpose and I can’t rule without my Queen by my side. We were so great together before, feared by everyone. I need that again. I crave it. I cannot fulfill my calling without you, Natalia.”

“What is this calling?” 

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you until we are on the plane, My love.”

“I’m not going. I am no longer a Russian, Alexei. I gave that up a long time ago.”

“That can all be fixed but you must-”

“No.” She bit out. There was no room for argument.  Alexei gave her a cold stare before picking up Steve’s body. He had lost way too much blood. He couldn’t move and definitely couldn’t defend himself as cold hands closed around his throat. 

“You’re coming with me.”

“No.” Alexei’s hands tightened and Steve let out a groan. 

“I will snap his neck,  Natalia. Is that what you want?” She knew it. He would kill Steve and leave him to die in this desert. She bit her lip and looked at the others. The hulk looked as if he was on the verge of a rampage and if Bruce stayed like that any longer he could certainly hurt them. She sighed. It was over. 

“Okay. I’ll go with you. But leave my team alone. If any of them are harmed I will not hesitate to snap  _ your _ neck. Understood?” There she was. Natasha was gone and in her place stood a perfectly crafted facade. The Black Widow. Alexei grinned. 

“Understood, My Queen.” He led the way towards the jet. Steve managed to stand and held onto his torso, favoring his right side. 

“Nat, no! You can’t do this! We can beat him!” Nat paused and turned to look at Steve. The obvious love and admiration in her eyes. She believed in her team, believed in him but she couldn’t take the chance of them being hurt any more than now. 

“We can’t let you do this, Natasha.” Tony agreed, stepping forward and into fighting position. 

“Then it’s a good you don’t have a say in the matter.” She bit out. She snapped and a cage enveloped them. Steve banged on the glass but it was useless. The glass was strong enough to incarcerate the hulk. Tony tried to use his beam but they were absorbed. Nat stared at Steve who looked helpless and sad. She gave him a soft smile. “Those will wear off once I’m gone. Please get Steve looked at.” She said before boarding the jet, Alexei holding out a hand to help her. She ignored the hand and moved past him. Steve couldn’t do anything as the jet cloaked itself in incognito mode and flew off. 

She was gone. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like that chapter. I’m still trying to write some other Romanogers AUs so drop some ideas.


	13. Anger and Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having a strange dream, Steve wakes from his recuperation in the lab. The details on his fight with Alexei are fuzzy at best. When he finds the other Avengers all he can wonder is: Where is Nat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the new chapter. People were a bit upset about the way I ended things but I swear this will have a happy ending...I think😅

“ _Welcome back to the world of the living, Captain.” He remembered that voice. It had lingered in his dreams ever since he joined SHIELD. It was medicinal after a particularly hard and draining mission. Steve opened his eyes to find Nat standing over his bed. They were in his apartment in Brooklyn. Had they captured Alexei?_

 

_“Nat, what are you doing here?”_

 

_“I wanted to see you one last time.”_

 

_“What do you mean one last time?” He asked but Nat ignored his comment. She threw some clothes at him. Steve blushed as he came to the realization that he was naked. He quickly dressed and walked out into his little living space where Nat was admiring his old pictures._

 

_“I just had to see you before I left, Steve.” She said, turning back to him._

 

_“Where are you going? I don’t quite-” His sentence was cut cut off by her lips meeting his in a searing kiss. He was surprised as Nat nibbled at his bottom lip but quickly responded by placing his hands on her hips and kissing her back. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before but somehow it felt wrong. As Nat slipped her tongue past his lips Steve groaned. He broke away from the kiss and looked at her. Her eyes were lustful and before Steve could say anything about it she was tearing open his shirt before pulling away and gesturing for him to follow. He followed her out into what he believed to be the hallway of his building but it was pitch black. No light pouring in from where the windows would usually be and no flickering bulbs in the hallway._

 

_“Nat! Where’d you go! I- I don’t understand. What do you want from me?” He kept walking until he heard sobs. In the distance, a young Natasha was settled in the arms of a red-headed man. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn’t allow it. He fiercely grabbed her and brought her back into the room with him._

 

_“Steve!” The young woman cried out. Steve began to sprint down the hallway when another voice rang out. This one was more familiar._

 

_“You must let me go, Steve. I did it all to save you.” He snapped in the other direction but before he could identify where Nat was he was falling. He was outside and miles from the ground. All of a sudden all he can feel is the cold. It was familiar but not comforting. He remembered this feeling. When he sunk into the cold water and became one with the ocean. He could feel himself drifting out of consciousness when a soft voice once again spoke in his ear. “I’m sorry.”_

 

Steve snapped awake, his heart beating a mile per minute. The steady beeping of machines and the dull burn of the IV needle in his arm was enough to prove to him he was alive. He yanked the needle out and all the other probes Bruce or Tony had stuck onto him before hopping out of bed. What had happened? After leaving to capture Alexei his mind drew a blank. He threw on his clothes and laced up his boots before wandering out of the lab. As he wandered through headquarters, he could hear Tony’s voice growing louder as he moved towards the conference room. He opened the door to find everyone obviously having a meeting. Everyone except Nat.

 

“Steve! You’re awake!”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked. Steve noted he looked exhausted. As if he hadn’t slept for days.

 

“I’m fine. Was I injured?”

 

“You can’t remember?” Bruce spoke up from his side of the table.

 

“No. Everything is fuzzy. All I remember is leaving to catch Alexei. Where is he?” Steve stared at them as they whispered among themselves. He looked around the table. “Where’s Nat?” They paused and Clint gave him a pained expression.

 

“Steve I need you to think real hard about what happened.” Tony said, handing him a little drawn cartoon. It was him with a thumbs up. Steve’s eyes widened as the memories flowed through him. Steve swayed and held onto the shelf for balance.

 

“You okay there, Steve?” He looked up at Tony. The Captain’s usual kind gaze was gone and in its place was pure unadulterated anger.

 

“Where is she?” He hissed, they all winced.

 

“We don’t know. She’s somewhere in Russia. We’re checking Volgograd and Moscow right now.”

 

“She won’t be in Moscow. It’s too obvious.” Clint intervened.

 

“Well if you have a better idea, speak out Robin Hood.” Clint rolled his eyes and turned back to the screen. A picture of Nat lingered in the corner of the screen as JARVIS searches every piece of street footage for her face. Steve stared at it with hard look. How could she do this to him? To them? He looked down at the cartoon in his hand. The soft smile she had given him yesterday. Had she known she would betray them all along?

 

“She didn’t.” As if reading his mind, Clint responded. “She didn’t plan to betray us. She would never admit it but she loved you, Steve. Despite what you all may think, she saved us all from having robot arms shoved up our asses.”

 

“Yeah because me being stuck in the lab is saving us.” Steve bit out.

 

“Better than six feet under.” Clint bit back.

“Natasha has always been there for you. Your second in command always but she makes one decision to save your life and she’s the fucking bad guy! She’s always the bad guy!” Clint yelled before pushing back out of his seat and storming out of the room. Steve tried to follow him but Tony pulled him back.

 

“Meeting adjourned.” Tony looked at Steve. “Except you. Take a seat.” Steve resisted but ultimately sat down.

 

“I know you feel like Nat betrayed you.”

 

“She did.”

 

“She did. She betrayed our trust but she didn’t betray our team.”

 

“Isn’t it the same thing?”

 

“No, it’s not. Am I pissed she used my own tech to stop me from stopping her sacrificing herself? Hell yeah I am. She’s always had this stand alone complex. Didn’t even let Clint help her. Obviously Alexei is planning something terrible and she knows it. Nat didn’t want us or you to have anything to do with it.”

 

“But She should still take help! We talked about this! She doesn’t have to do everything alone.” Steve yelled, his voice breaking at the end.

 

“Steve you know about her past. As much as she tries she’s not good at expressing her emotions. Despite that you guys had a spark. She sacrificed her virtue and her chance to be loved for you. Alexei has probably dragged her into something completely insane but she doesn’t care because you’re okay.” Steve couldn’t help the tremble of his lip. “She’ll be fine. She’s the strongest woman I know and she’s dealt with much worse. She’ll survive this.” Steve let out a shaky breath before standing up and walking out the door. Clint was waiting patiently outside the door.

 

“Clint, I-”

 

“I don’t want to hear it. Your fucking selfish, Steve. You have a right to be mad and I’m not going to take that away you but I’ll be damned if I ever let you think you’re the only one who’s able to be emotional and irrational over her leaving. She was my friend too, Steve.” Clint’s jaw hardened.

 

“The Godmother of my children and I don’t know what I’ll tell them if we can’t bring her back. I loved her too and I’m devastated she has to deal with that asshole because she hates him. Everything he represents is her past. Alexei ruined her and it took forever for her to pick up the pieces.” Steve almost gags at the thought of Alexei trying to touch her or kiss her. “That drawing in your hand. There’s a note on the back. Nat poured her heart an soul into it. Read it.” That was all Clint said before retreating towards his floor. Steve did the same and went back to his apartment. He was anxious to look at the note. He unfolded and flipped the paper to find Nat’s familiar script on the back.

 

_Dear Steve,_

 

_I’m writing this before I make and extremely rash and life-changing decision. I know you’re going to be angry at me for not consulting the team but when I saw you, blood dripping out of your mouth I knew what I had to do. When I was in the Red Room I was forced to marry Alexei. At the time, rationally, it seemed like a good idea. He was sweet but once we got married he was forceful and abusive. I believe all the good memories I have of him are falsified by the Red Room. My life had always been questions and darkness until I met you. You and your chivalry and perfect morals. It was adorable whenever I made a dirty joke and you’d blush like some teenager. I’d fallen for you so easily it scared me. I found you beautiful both inside and out and I always felt happiest when we were on the couch watching throwbacks that technically weren’t throwbacks to you. You made me forget about the Widow and Natalia. With you I was just Nat. I had to get this out because I know Alexei and he’ll probably be watching me from the moment I step onto that jet and every moment I’m off of it. I’ll probably never see you again and I have to get this off my chest. I love you, Steve. I’ve loved you ever since we cuddled up on your couch to watch Jurassic Park. I watched you as you slept and wondered how your lips would feel against mine but knew it could never be. You’re way too good for me and I’m sorry that I hurt you. Hurt us. I really have to go the image of Alexei choking you hurts me and I know it probably means nothing to you but I’m sorry. Truly. I’m sorry I ever entered your life and caused such pain._

 

_With all my love,_

_Natasha._

 

Steve could feel the hot tears as they ran down his cheeks. She did love him and he loved her despite his anger. She did it to save his life but still it hurt. Hurt even more to know she was gone because of him. As he read the note over again it hurt to see her writing, it hurt to think that she could be laying in bed with Alexei because she believes there’s no hope and it hurts the most just thinking about her. Her laugh. Her smile. Her skin. Her eyes. Her lips. Her hair. Everything about her was utterly perfect and now he may never see her again.

 

“I love you too, Nat.” He whispered before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story!! Comment below some Christmas prompts you’d like to see me write for Romanogers Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat wakes up only to find herself in a cell. Her memories are blurry and she’s not really sure what’s going on until Alexei makes an appearance and a dangerous decision. How will the Avengers react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it’s literally been so long and for that I apologize. Over been so busy with school and just life that I haven’t updated any of my fics. Plus the thousands of other fics I wanted to start writing but not until I finish the old ones of course. I was re reading the first few chapters of this story which I wrote so many years ago and few sis they were rough😅. I might rewrite the beginning another time.

The first thing Nat recognized when she woke up was the cold. The familiar but uncomfortable cold of Russian winters. The second thing she recognized was that she was wet which made the cool breeze flowing in feel even colder. She opened her eyes to find herself in a cell, drenched with the door wide open. She was naked except for her underwear. Nat’s hands were bound by a thick chain connected to the roof. She stretched her feet but to no avail. She had to be a few feet from the ground. What the hell happened and where was Alexei? As if he read her thoughts, the red headed man swept in grinned at her. 

 

“My Love! You’re finally awake.” She let a low groan as the sound of his voice echoed through the small room. She probably had a concussion. He shut the door and made his way toward her. 

 

“Alexei.” She lifted her head to look at him. Despite her being a foot off the ground, she only reached his height. “What are you doing? I came with you to Russia. What more could you possibly want from me?” She bit out. He caressed her side with his calloused hand. Nat shivered at the contact, keeping her face impassive. She took a deep breath as his hand wandered up and grazed the side of her breast. 

 

“I told you, Natalia.” He looked at her. Nat didn't dare say a word. “I’m bringing back our home, our life, our  _ purpose _ .” Confusion filled her. Home? Life? She paused before her eyes slightly widened. Their purpose. 

 

“You wouldn’t dare.” He grinned. “The program was flawed and incredibly unstable. You know just as well as I do what will happen if the Red Room is brought back. ”

 

“Of course. Russia will once again be the strongest country.” 

 

“We were never the strongest. We were the coldest.” She corrected

 

“Is there a difference?” He sighed. Alexei left and came back with a thick file folder. He opened it and revealed pictures. Hundreds of them of children no older than 7.

 

“What is this?” She asked although she feared she already knew. 

 

“I think you know already. They are potential recruits.” He flipped through them. “They will do well, won’t they? That one looks determined, she will be great.” Nat kept her face impassive but clenched her fists.

 

“If you decide to do this, you will do it by yourself. No child deserves to go through that wretched program and I won’t help you.” He sighed and tucked the folder under his arm.

 

“My Natalia would never say something so blatantly ignorant.”

 

“I’m not your Natalia.”

 

“Exactly! You look like her but your not.” He began to pace now. “She wouldn’t whine about sacrificing a few lives for the good of her country or act so...so weak! I need her back.” He paused before grinning.

  
“And I think your friends would like to witness what their friend is truly like.”

\---------------

Steve couldn’t help but mope. He was so pathetic, sulking around his apartment feeling bad about himself. It had been a week and not even a hint of them anywhere on their radar. It’d been a struggle to get out of bed without Nat around. Usually he’d spring up and meet her for breakfast or go to the gym to spar with her. He never knew how much of his regular routine involved Nat. He sighed as he opened his drawer and pulled out the note she had wrote for him, reading it over for the nth time that week. It didn’t make him feel better at all but it made him feel closer to her at times. Sometimes it gave him the strength to get up and help look for her but other times such as today it only made him feel more down. Steve folded the note back up and slipped it back into the drawer before dragging himself into bed. He looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection looked rough to say the least. He had thick stubble growing and his hair was disheveled, nothing like the Captain America they saw in all the magazines and pictures. Steve was moving towards the kitchen when his phone rang, deciding to ignore it as he drank his 3 cups of coffee(his metabolism could be a bitch in the morning). Yet again his phone rung as he moved towards the shower. Steve shaved his beard and combed his hair before putting on some clothes. He couldn’t help the memories that showered over him as he remembered Nat helping him pick out clothes.

 

_ “You look like a grandpa in that button down.” _

 

_ “I had a shirt similar to this back in the day.” He huffed. She smirked. _

 

_ “Exactly.” She held up a blue t-shirt. “Try this.” Steve sighed as he unbuttoned the shirt and took it off, revealing his chest. _

 

_ “C-can you turn around?” he stuttered and she chuckled. _

 

_ “You nervous? You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” She bit her lip as she shamelessly checked him out, “Absolutely nothing at all.” Steve blushed. _

 

_ “Nat.” She looked at him and sighed before turning around. Steve slipped on the blue shirt. It fit perfectly, maybe a little too perfectly. It clung to him like a second skin and defined his biceps.  _ __   
  


_ “Can I turn around now?” He nodded before recognizing of course she can’t hear a nod. _

 

_ “Yeah.” Nat spun around and assessed his torso. She squinted at the shirt before reaching out and giving his bicep a firm squeeze.  _ __   
_   
_ __ “Is it comfortable? Seems a bit tight.” She teased and Steve blushed.

_   
_ _ “If you wanted a feel you just had to ask.” She smirked and bit her lip before running a hand along his torso, placing a firm squeeze on his side. _

 

_ “What’s the fun in that.” Steve gulped as she gave him a suggestive look, her thumb beginning to caress and run smooth circles over his ribs. Before he could say anything about it, her smile dropped and she quickly spun around before shoving a few more shirts in his direction. _

 

_ “Try these.” She mumbled before rushing out of the dressing room. Steve could’ve sworn he saw a slight blush in her cheeks. _

 

Steve was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of his phone ringing for the hundredth time. He let out a heavy sigh before picking up. 

 

“Rogers.”   
  


“Where the hell have you been?” Clint yelled.

 

“Living.” He replied plainly.

 

“I’ve been trying to reach you for the last hour! We received a video transmission from Russia.” Steve held his breath.

 

“What was on it?”   
  


“I don’t know we were waiting for you but obviously you’re too busy ‘living’ to help.” He bit out. Steve could feel the slight jab at the comment but tried to remember Clint’s words.  _ You have a right to be mad and I’m not going to take that away you but I’ll be damned if I ever let you think you’re the only one who’s able to be emotional and irrational over her leaving.  _

 

“I’m on my way.” Was all he said before quickly riding his motorcycle to the Stark building. Steve quickly ran in and made his way to the conference room. Everyone stood around the screen where the transmission was waiting to be accepted. “I’m here.” Tony frowned.

 

“Well look who took their sweet old time.”

 

“Were you able to trace the feed?” He asked, ignoring Tony.

 

“No.”

 

“Did you try allowing the feed to come through.” Tony gave him a confused look. “Watch it.”

 

“It’s a live feed.”    
  


“Watch. It.” He repeated. Tony accepted the feed and Alexei’s face popped up on the screen. Steve tensed.

 

“Avengers! You took your sweet time deciding whether to watch this or not.”

 

“Where’s Agent Romanoff.” Clint asked, his face impassive but Steve knew he was anxious. So was he. Alexei grinned before moving out of the way of the camera to reveal Nat. Steve tried to hold itin but he let out a gasp. She was basically naked except for her- thankfully, intact- underwear. She was conscious but her face was emotionless and her eyes were empty.

 

“The hell do you think you’re doing?” Steve blurted out. Alexei pulled 2 metal rods out of his pocket.

 

“You see, Captain. This is not Natalia. She was strong, fearless and most importantly she had no remorse. This woman you Americans have brainwashed into doing your bidding is not her. So as her husband, I must remind her of her roots.” Before Steve could say anything Clint spoke.

  
“Trace him now! He’s going to try to reprogram her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Comment any prompts you’d like to see me write in a future fic. I also love to hear your opinions!


	15. The Infamous Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the programming begins. Alexei is dead set on doing anything to get his Natalia back. Will Nat allow her past self to come through?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to write like my writers block had been so real lately. But sisnce I don’t have school tomorrow I decided I’d updat this story. I wanted it to be longer but as I said I just can’t write. I’ll have another update up as soon as I can!
> 
> P.S. sorry about spelling mistakes I don’t have a beta reader🤷🏽♀️

Alexei walked up to Nat and ran the back of his fingers against her cheek. The hard, calloused touch was almost soft but she knew it was anything but. Nat leaned away before quickly turning her head and biting down on his middle finger, hard. She could taste the metal-like taste of his blood on her tongue with the taste of something else in it. Probably his serum. Alexei didn’t even flinch as Nat bit down harder on the torn flesh, digging deep as if searching for bone. He grabbed her jaw and pulled his finger out, lapping at the wound as it had already began to mend itself. 

“Are you done throwing a tantrum?” He asked, wiping the blood from his hand. Nat spit in his face, her saliva red from his blood. Alexei wiped it. “I guess not.

You are quite different now. Emotional and generous.” He chuckled. Nat gulped as his face dropped and his blue eyes became ice cold. “I don’t like it.” Alexei moves and pulled out tools ranging from knives to pliers to electrical cables. She began to laugh. She tried to hold it in but couldn’t. 

“Oh no! Not the pliers!” She yelled sarcastically. “What are you trying to do? Bore me to death? If so, You’ve succeeded, Darling.” The term of endearment coming off as more of a hiss. Ignoring her, Alexei turned to the camera and grinned. 

“Get comfortable, Avengers. The show is about to begin.” Alexei’s eyes turned frantic as he cracked his knuckles. “I thought we’d start with something simple.” Before she could respond, a hard punch tore through her cheek. She licked at the cut as the sound echoed through the room. It wasn’t deep but if the first punch injured her...she was in for a long ride. Nat took a deep breath before her eyes went blank. Don’t think. Don’t feel. If they see you, they have you. Alexei gave her a curious look before punching her again, a bit harder this time. She didn’t react didn’t even flinch. He waved a hand in front of her face. Not even a wink. 

“What’s wrong with her? Nat? Nat!” She could hear Steve over the call. Steve. She almost smiled. Until she remembered he was watching her getting beat up in a cold cell, naked. 

“She put herself in a dissociative state to ignore the pain she knows he’s going to inflict.” Clint whispered back. Alexei grinned before throwing another punch. And another. And another. One to her stomach. Her ribs. A particularly hard one to her back. Lastly one to her chin that nearly took her breath away. She lifted her head and stared at him. Alexei attached what looked like suction cups to both her her temples. This, this was her favorite game to play. 

“Tell me, what is your name?” He stared, waiting for her answer. 

“Natasha Romanoff.” She threw her head back as a shock moved through her body. Her toes curled as the pain moved through her. This voltage was higher than what she was used to. He knew all too well what she could take and what would hurt. Of course he would decide to start with the hurting. Alexei sighed and picked up a knife. He cut at her blindly, swinging the knife and inflicting a wound wherever it landed. Her torso and hips had deeper cuts, sometimes he’d swipe over the same place twice. Nat rolled her eyes. If he thought this would break her, they would be here forever. 

It went on like that for hours. Alexei thought it funny to deeply carve his initials with a heart under her breast. ‘Just marking my territory’ was his excuse but Nat couldn’t catch anything else as she dozed off from the blood loss. An hour later she woke up. Thanks to her serum her body created red blood cells 5 times faster than a person. When she woke she was strapped to a cold metal chair and in a different room. Despite that her friends were still watching. She tried to flex her fingers but groaned when she felt thin pieces of metal pushed deeply underneath her fingernails. She tsked. That was her move. 

“Let us continue.” He pulled out a handheld torch. The small size as nothing compared to the hot blue flame that burned out of it. Alexei had always had a fascination with fire. Preferred bombs to guns and burning to waterboarding. If anything she was surprised he didn’t use it sooner. He started with her thighs, holding the flame right over it to make sure she burned. He stared almost lustfully as her skin became burnt and pink before pulling it away and moving to a different spot. He then dropped salt on the wounds before shocking her again. 

“Name.”

“Romanoff, Natasha.”

He shocked her multiple times before waterboarding her. He then shocked her again at a higher voltage. It had to have been going on for hours at this point and Nat could begin see dark spots in her line of vision. Her memory was also getting spotty. Older moments seemed more prominent and clear while newer ones seemed to be fading into the background. The Battle Of New York becoming blurrier by the second. She was working hard at getting her hands out of the cuffs but the metal in her nail beds was making it hard. She sighed as she came up with and idea to get out. She bit her lip to muffleher groans as she pressed the blades deeper into her palm, deepening them. The blood made it easier to slip one hand out, then the other. She grabbed the chair as Alexei shocked her again out of nowhere. Asshole. Now he was just pissing her off. He walked up to her and got in her face. 

“What is your name?” She paused. 

“Natalia…” Alexei grinned and seemed as if he was about I say something when Nat head butted him with all her strength. He stumbled and fell back. Nat stood up, her legs jelly as she stumbled towards the door. Alexei angrily stood up and grabbed her by the neck and threw her against the wall. She stretched for just a hint of the cold stone ground but he held her too high. Nat strained against his strong grip. 

“You’ve been bad, My Love. I wished it wouldn’t have to come to this but…” Alexei threw her over his shoulder and strapped her to a table, her arms stretched tight above her head. “This is going to hurt.” That was his only warning before she heard him turn a handle and Nat could feel her arms and legs being pulled tight. This was new. They stretched until she could feel herself lifting from the table. She yelped as it continued pulling past her limit. It began by dislocation her wrist before a sickening crack resounded through the room as her shoulder dislocated itself. The mixture of her unhealed wounds and shoulder was unlike any other pain she’d even felt and she’d been on the brink of dying. Multiple times. Nat could no longer hold it in as her body arched in pain and she let out a scream. 

“Nat!” Steve yelled. She was too distracted by the indescribable pain to answer with anything besides yelling. Alexei let the other arm dislocate before strapping her back to the chair. More securely this time. He grabbed her cheeks and squeezed tight. He cranked a dial on his remote. Nat’s hooded eyes watched in fear as he raised the voltage to 900. Nat lazily shook her head as tears ran down her face. 

“No no no no, please. Alexei that could kill me.” He looked her in the eye before coldly grinning. 

“We’ll have to see, won’t we?” He pressed the button without any further warning. Nat scraped her nails against the chair as her body convulsed. 

“Nat! No, Damn it! She’s having a seizure. Help her, you asshole!” Clint yelled with a line of obscenities at the end. She continued to shake as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Memories faded as others rose to the surface. The distant feeling of a needle entering her arm kept her grounded. The liquid felt familiar. Her serum? Pictures of a blond man with a bow and arrow and a tan brown haired man with glasses flashed. She felt like she should recognize them but she didn’t. 

Her seizing stopped as her body slumped forward. The serum made her feel stronger but she still felt battered and broken. Although Her arm was already beginning to mend itself. Her Love was giving her a weird look. 

“My love, is something wrong?” He grinned at the sound of her using their native tongue. 

“What is your name?” He asked. Now it was her turn to look at him weird. 

“Natalia Romanova. Must I give you a blood sample too?”

“Already have that covered.” He grinned. She cocked a brow at him but didn’t question it. He moved to untie her. Nat tried to stand up but only ended up tumbling back into her seat. Alexei spun her chair toward himself. She probably looked like shit at the moment. She could feel her hair caked and matted with blood and could see her body was covered in bruises and cuts. She looked at Alexei for answers. 

“I’m sorry. I had to be sure you were you.” She smiled and approached him. Alexei softly touched her cheek with the back of his fingers before grabbing her neck tightly and pulling her in for a bruising kiss. She grinned as she pushed her fingers into his hair. Natalia was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! I love to heard your opinions and criticism is welcome. Comment some prompts you’d like me to write for some other stories.


	16. Sabbatical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😅😅😅 Dont be mad at me

So I’m ending this story here. Since it’s going to take quite a bit of writing to get to the end of this story I decided I’d break it up into two parts. I’ve also been having a lot of writers block lately and have been unable to write so I’m going to take a little break to clear my mind but I swear I will be back to finish this!!


End file.
